


Save the Light, Prevent the Fall

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance, Smut, Time Travel, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: The Fall of Beacon was known for the worst the huntsmen teams ever faced; great tragedy, devastation, and chaos reigned supreme thanks to Cinder Fall. Instead of Pyrrha going up to challenge her for 'Destiny', Jaune does it in her stead. With a  plan in mind and clever use of his semblance, Jaune succeeds but at a terrible cost which left Pyrrha and Team RWBY utterly devastated and out for revenge.After years of fighting and finally confronting Salem, the five girls somehow wound up back in time .Now they're back to the beginning with knowledge of the future and ambitions on preventing Cinder and her forces from ruining their lives, but more importantly making sure Jaune Arc lives and survives for their sakes. Especially since each one holds a candle to their heart with his name on it.





	1. Ruination and Chaos, Victory with Sacrifice

 

**Save the Light, prevent the Fall**

_**By Azure** _

**Chapter One**

-

Destruction, chaos, and screams was plentiful right now within the city of Vale as scores of civilians and Beacon students alike ran for their lives from a combination of rogue Atlesian Knights, White Fang henchmen, and wild Grimm. Not many of them surviving in the process.

Over at the now besieged Beacon Academy there was just as much horror and chaos to be had; White Fang invaders were terrorizing the campus alongside more loose Grimm that were attacking everyone else in sight. Huntsmen students were scattered about due to the breach of the city’s protective shields following the panic that had begun in the stadium during the match between Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. Many had either fled for safety at the docks in Vale or had taken up arms so they could fought back against one party of hostiles or another. It was anyone’s guess how well that course of action fared for them.

At the center of all of the chaos and dissent was one malicious woman in red that had orchestrated it all; Cinder Fall. She was the chosen herald of Salem the Witch, infiltrator of Beacon tower that turned the Atlesian knights on the populace, and systematically led Vale into this hellish chaos. Just recently she also completely attained the power of the Fall Maiden by successfully killing the previous one, the conniving saboteur had also managed to awaken the great dragon known as Kelvin from its slumber with all the generated negativity of her machinations. She was disgustingly proud of herself.

The enormous beast had emerged from Mt Glenn and flew about all over Vale spawning even more Grimm from its very body keeping the nightmare going. It currently flew about in the air around the tower itself just before perching itself on the side of the building awaiting command from it’s new ‘master’.

All of it started with her; the wretched witch Cinder, who smirked in twisted satisfaction and sashayed about the area blissfully with blazing powers none can compare to.

Somebody had to end it, end her, even if it meant to die trying.

-

Out from the entrance of the tower Jaune Arc had rushed out alongside Pyrrha Nikos, both of them had ran from the fight between their headmaster and the newly made Fall Maiden; Cinder. Jaune had doubled over catching his breath after their escape, secretly despairing over his folly of failing to guard the entrance to the mysterious Vault. Even now he still did not understand what it all meant, he had hoped his partner would tell him, but when he looked up over at her he saw her eyeing the tower with horror and rage written on her face. He looked up with her and saw a fiery human shaped form propel up to the top, Jaune made it out to be the woman that Ozpin stayed behind to fight, that only meant one thing to Jaune and it further demolished his spirit.

“That must mean that Ozpin….” Jaune weakly uttered while looking down at the ground in shame and despair.

‘D-did she beat Ozpin? How…? Wh-what is going on?! Why is this happening!?’ He mentally screamed out in anguish and gripped his head in frustration, once more feeling the guilt of his failure in keeping watch during whatever bizarre process Ozpin was putting Pyrrha through. He turned his head up to look back at his partner hoping for something of an answer or explanation.

“Pyrrha….what was all that?” Jaune asked shakily but the redheaded warrior paid him no mind, instead she glared challengingly at the top of the tower as though she intended to go there. Jaune picked up on this and instantly felt panic and fear stir up inside his body, it was obvious what she wanted to do and he didn’t want her to do it!

‘N-No! She can’t…..! If that woman beat Ozpin then she’ll….! She’s no match for her! Pyrrha will die!’ He mentally rambled and quickly cleared his thoughts when he noticed a convenient locker rocket nearby.

“Jaune….” Pyrrha let out a breath she was holding and turned to her most precious person in the world, ready to say her farewell. Her tearful smile was a dead giveaway sign of that, she stepped closer to him and clasped her hands on his cheeks.

Feeling this confirmed his suspicions Jaune knew what he had to do and when to do it right without a hitch..

“Pyrr-mmph!” His voice was drowned out when she had closed the distance between them and landed her lips on top of his for a full on kiss filled with love.

Jaune felt like he was in heaven at this moment, he felt nothing but love and warmth when she touched his lips with hers. It felt as though the world around them with all the chaos dissipated leaving only this moment right here. That was all that mattered. It was this feeling that made what he was about to do next break his heart entirely.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds up till Pyrrha started drifting apart from his lips, when Jaune felt her shift her footing he knew what she was planning to do. .

!!!

“Oooh!! Uuawwah.....omphf! Jaune?!” Pyrrha let out after she had somehow got thrown into a tight fitting locker nearby.

Jaune had firmly gripped her arms and shifted their positions so he could turn and shove her into the locker rocket just before she did the same to him! The door slid down shut with Jaune quickly inputting a button combination as well as coordinates into the keypad indicating her direction to land! Away from Beacon.

“Jaune!! Stop this and let me out!! What are you doing?!” Pyrrha voiced urgently and was about to use her polarity and break free when he quickly pressed a thumb down on the ‘enter’ command launching her shuttle into the air and taking her to safety!

“Nnnooooo!!! Jaaaauuuune!!” She wailed from afar as the shuttle continued its course unabated to the emergency loading dock where he saw other students escaping to.

Now Jaune was left there standing alone with his fists trembling and a darkened expression written on his face. His hand fished out his personal scroll, when it lit up he brought it to his face with the camera function turned on.

“Pyrrha, I’m sorry about this, about sending you away. I really am, but I know you would have done the same thing to me. Just before going up to that tower to fight her….and die fighting for some reason or another! But I just….! I just can’t live with that. Not with you dying. Not after that kiss, not after everything we’ve been through together! I’m….sorry,Pyrrha. I know you’ll probably hate me forever after what I’m about to do, but...I know there’s more importance in you living on to fight another day than a weak loser like me! That’s why I am going up there in your place! I’ll take those two monsters down or die trying! I don’t expect to come back, but just know that….that I love you, Pyrrha. Goodbye.”

Click

Jaune ended the recording and sent the file in a message over to her scroll before shutting it off to ignore her calls.  He pocketed it and turned his face up at the tower with one goal in mind and a plan he had to carry it out with.

‘I really am grateful to both Yang and Ruby for helping me finally lock it; my semblance. It’s the perfect tool what I’m about to do, I just need to do it right and not make any slip ups. I owe Weiss for giving me tips on sword swinging and Blake, I can thank for taking the time to give me close range combat training. It’s just a shame I’m not going to be able to say my thanks to them later.’ Jaune weighed and clenched his fists before he started toward the Tower ready for the fight of his young life.

-

 

Several minutes later…

Pyrrha’s rocket locker landed in a rough thump against the ground! Students and security everywhere had looked on in surprise when seeing it as well as the former champion stumble out of it.

“Ooohh….” Pyrrha stood up woozily with her vision disorientated, but once it cleared up she whipped her head around noticing where she landed; in the middle of all the escapee students and civilians. Many were being treated medically and it mortified her until a voice spoke out.

“Pyrrha!” Nora Valkyrie cried out in great relief and joy as she attempted to go over to hug her until a sharp pain in her ribs forced her to sit back down.

“Nora? Ren!” Pyrrha exclaimed in relief until she looked to the side of them and noticed the horrifying state of Yang and her dismembered arm. Blake was there too, holding her other hand, while Yang was unconscious, apologizing profusely with tears in her eyes.

Ren had stood up carefully, because he was injured as well, and gestured to Nora to stay put as he approached Pyrrha..

“Pyrrha, thank goodness you’re safe, but….” Ren looked around and noticed they were still missing their leader. “.....where’s Jaune? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

Pyrrha’s focus returned and she looked to Ren with tearful eyes as she pointed toward the tower. Ren looked at where she was indicating and his eyes were wide with panic and fright when he understood that Jaune was taking the fight to the dragon that was circling the place.

“What?! He’s there?! Why!?” He bellowed out in worry and turned back to Pyrrha, who quickly whipped out her scroll in an attempt to call him, but every attempt was met with a voicemail instead of ringtone.

“No! Dammit Jaune….” Pyrrha then crumbled to her knees in defeat slumping her shoulders.

Ren put a comforting hand on her back when Nora spoke up next.

“Wait! If Jauney’s over there….then maybe we can get Weiss and Ruby! They’re near the tower!” She pumped hopefully and this sparked an action in Pyrrha’s body.

With haste she quickly dialed in Ruby’s scroll number and luck would have it, it worked!

“Hello? Pyrrha?! What happened and where are you? Are you and Jaune safe?” Ruby’s cutesy voice shouted into the scroll with worry as she swung her scythe decapitating another Beowolf that tried lunging at her.

“Ruby! Yes I’m fine, I’m at the docks with the others, but Jaune….! Jaune is going up the tower to fight that woman and the dragon! She’s defeated Ozpin! He doesn't’ stand a chance against her!” Pyrrha cried out desperately into her scroll, this news sparked even greater worry in both Ren and Nora.

“What!? Okay! I’m going to try and get to him! I promise I’ll save him, Pyrrha. I promise!” Ruby shouted and shut her scroll, now looking up at the top of the tower in worry then looked to Weiss with an idea in mind.

The heiress rolled her eyes with a coy smile knowing what she had in mind.

“Of course you would think of that plan.” Weiss said as she prepared her glyphs, using a good chunk of her aura to line up a trail along the tower’s surface.

“Thanks Weiss!” Ruby said back and readied her semblance.

“Just….bring the dunce back alive, okay? He means a lot to m- everyone.” Weiss pleaded with a worried look.

Ruby nodded then bolted from her Glyph starting mark to begin scaling the tower at high speed.

‘That blonde goof certainly means more to me than you or anyone else know, Weiss. Pyrrha. I promise I will save him no matter what!’ Ruby thought racing up the tower surface in a race against time.

\---

Meanwhile….

Jaune had finally risen up the top where Ozpin’s office was, it’s where he last saw the fiery witch woman ascend to. The main elevator shaft was wrecked completely by her during her flight, so he had to take the emergency stairs, but before that Jaune had grabbed some much needed ‘tools’ from dead Atlas soldiers. For his gambit to work he’d need them.

“Whew…..huff….huff….this is why I hate stairs.” He panted as he stood just outside the exit door on the top floor.

Once he gathered his breath he turned his head up to look straight ahead at the opened doors of Ozpin’s office, there stood the bitch in red and the colossal face of the dragon just outside pressing its eyes up close to the balcony.

Jaune let out a deep breath and clenched his fists, bracing himself for his possible last stand. Around his waist were multiple Energy Blast grenades he had pilfered from the guards corpses. They operate much like Nora’s grenades for her launcher, except filled with very potent energy reserves. Grabbing the hilt of his sword and drawing it from its sheath, Jaune expanded his shield and approached the office.

\---

Inside, Cinder stood with her elegant back turned to the door while she stroked the window surface as though petting the large nightmare beast. She turned her head to the side with a knowing smirk as though sensing an aura signature coming toward her, from what she can tell it was a huntsman student and oddly enough the aura he or she carried was unusually strong for a weakling. She had nothing to fear however, just like Ozpin; whoever will challenge her will die.

The dragon’s large eyes turned to the door as they burst open revealing Jaune glaring steadfast at her while looking armed to the teeth.

“Yes, he is a weak one. Probably the smallest fry in all of Beacon.” Cinder commented with a smug grin as she walked away from the glass wall to face Jaune. “I take it you’re here to challenge me for doing what I did to that girl and Ozpin?”

Jaune nodded and readied himself in a battle stance with his sword pointed at her. Cinder didn’t bother holding back and let out an uproar of laughter at her.

“Ha ha ha ha haaa! You really think you’d last even one second in a duel with me?” She began then held out her hands at her sides lighting them up in fierce orbs of blaze as she sashayed over to him.

“I’ve flattened Ozpin, boy! Not only are you out of your league but are completely and utterly delusional! I do admire your bravery though, whereas everyone else ran for safety you chose to join the fight. I like a man with spark, so I’ll make your death quick and I’ll even give you a kiss on the lips before I incinerate your remains into nothingness.” Cinder declared confidently.

Jaune quickly grabbed one of his grenades with his shield hand and undid the pin while keeping it in his fist, this perplexed Cinder greatly since he was too far for an effective kamikaze attack or even reeling his arm to throw it.

‘What could….’ She mulled when the grenade exploded in a surge of bright energy!

Instead of an explosion of body parts and smoke there was Jaune’s form glowing bright as white energy flowed out of the exploded grenade and into his body!

Cinder raised an eyebrow in slight surprise at whatever he was playing at. When the glow died down Jaune was left there standing there with his entire body shining with energy, almost as if his aura was on overload.

‘Interesting trick, it must be his semblance. We never did get intel on what his could be during our stay here, but I can only assume it charged him up.’ Cinder then narrowed her eyes at him and readily formed a glass sword when suddenly Jaune charged at her in blinding speed!

!!

Clang!

Her weapon clashed against his in a deadlock, the dragon roared from outside as a fight ensued between the desperate huntsman and the fire using witch.

Jaune grit his teeth and pressed his sword closer in their stalemate, Cinder was grinning smugly again as she eyed him with amusement.

“Heh, I take it that you’re using the benefits of your semblance? Whatever it does it seems to boost your speed and strength by a fairly large amount, but it doesn’t matter. It won’t change a thing, foolish boy! I absorbed the power of a Maiden after all!” She gloated making Jaune really want to punch her in the face.

“Oh it does more than that, lemme show you!” Jaune countered and pushed her back leading to them breaking off their deadlock! In no time at all he sped  back at her ready to engage, Cinder obliged him and enthusiastically participated in a high stakes brawl between two unique powers!

‘This is just like with Ozpin, except much….weaker! Either way this will be fun!’ Cinder relished the thought as she engaged Jaune in a blade on blade duel in high speed!

The fight continued on! Jaune had crushed more energy grenades in his hand during his exchange with Cinder, which led to his semblance strengthening his body even more so than before, but at a higher pain threshold! His body felt like it couldn’t take it!

Gritting his teeth in pain he continued dashing and swinging his sword the way Pyrrha had taught him! Cinder effortlessly evaded and attacked him again with a fireblast! Jaune guarded with his shield just in time, but the force of the intense blast of fiery power implanted him into the wall!

Cinder laughed then flew at him with her dual glass blades! Jaune quickly got out of his drywall imprint and engaged her once again after avoiding getting impaled.

He was no fool, he knew she was only playing with him. If she had taken this seriously he’d be ashes by now, but that only gave him more of an opening to work with!

The dragon suddenly roared shattering the glass windows and forcing Jaune and Cinder to cover their ears! The large beast flapped its wings and took flight into the sky circling around with the intent of ramming the tower where Cinder and Jaune fought, aiming only for the boy. Cinder knew this and smirked, looking forward to the sight of the beast devouring the boy.

 

However…..

Jaune now smirked as though he won, which confused the dark haired woman. Suddenly he hastily grabbed and crushed every single energy grenade in his arsenal!! Flashes of light absorbed into his body making it surge with enormous energy and power, although it came with tremendous pain!

“Aaaggghh!!!” Jaune grit his teeth and bared it with a snarl, he turned back to face Cinder and the incoming dragon with a ready look. His blade gleamed in the darkness and suddenly Jaune rushed at the red woman in flash of speed and light taking her by surprise!

Cinder’s eyes went wide in surprise when Jaune came at her in such a high speed she had no time to react, the pointed end of the sword struck out and….

Stab

….impaled her through the torso!!

“Hhhaaagghh!!!” She yelped out in pain with some blood trickling out of her lips, she gripped the sword’s blade as Jaune continued his momentum deliberately heading in the direction of the dragon’s jaws!

“You think this is enough to kill me, boy!?” She bellowed out, feeling frustrated with herself for allowing such an injury by a novice.

Jaune looked back at her with cracks in his skin appearing as light shone through them, he gave her a haunting smile as he pushed forward making sure he went along for the ride into the dragon’s open jaw.

“No, this might. My semblance works like my personality and my life; I take a beating but come back stronger and let it all out! All the energy I sapped up is coming right back out along with everything I’m taking from you right now!” Jaune revealed causing Cinder to look down and see slivers of her own enhanced aura and magical power flow straight into Jaune’s body making the cracks in his skin glow blindingly brighter.

“That’s right, I’m creating a really big boom and making sure you and the dragon go with me!” Jaune cried out as they reached the dragon’s jaws closing in on them!

Cinder yelled out in defiance and tried punching and clawing at him only for Jaune to endure every strike with dauntlessness! Parts of his body ripped off along with gashes of his face, but Jaune held firm as death closed in on them both.

He let out a mighty warcry and plunged himself and the screaming Cinder into the Dragon’s mouth!

Time seemed to freeze when Ruby arrived on the platform of Ozpin’s office and witnessed in horror Jaune’s sacrificial move that had him and Cinder going nuclear with bright orange energy!

Ruby felt helpless and reached out to him crying out his name when he tossed the little reaper one brief pleasant smile of farewell before the light became too bright for her to bare.

!!!

A massive explosion followed from the zero point range of the Dragon’s face, everything shook and the whole area erupted in bright energy of destruction!!

!!!

All eyes from down below on the ground floor of Vale turned their heads upward at the huge explosion rocking the tower, even the Grimm took notice.

When the smoke and debris cleared everyone bore witness to the large form of the dragon, now headless, losing its clawed hold onto the side of the building. For a scant few seconds the immobile body held on before losing its grip and tumbling towards the ground making a large black cloud of impact before slowly dissipating into black specks!

Everyone looked on in shock and surprise at the spectacle, others had a different look in their eyes. Namely a pair of green eyes went wide in horror when seeing the explosion that took place. Tears found their way into Pyrrha’s eyes when she realized what had transpired and knew what it meant.

‘I-I can’t feel his energy anymore. Jaune…..is gone. He’s…..dead.’ She thought in her mind and crumbled to her knees in defeat before sobbing out loud catching the attention of her teammates and friends.

A pair of silver eyes felt the same thing and were wide in stunned silence and grief for having witnessed the final moments of one of her dearest friends and object of her affection. Ruby felt the white fire of her silver eyes spark up and flare out of control all over the top floor! She grabbed her head trying to control it, to control herself, but found the image of Jaune’s death haunting her and deterring her focus completely!

She cried out his name during all of this, tears staining her perfect cheeks.

Down below, Weiss stood in a now desolate field of battle for Grimm had turn tail and ran ever since their king fell to the explosion that took its life. Her blue eyes stared up at the top feeling as though she understood what had happened and who was lost because of it. Some tears trickled down her face as her heart spun with regret; all those dating offers, all those times where he looked out for her interests at heart, all stabbed her with guilt and regret.

Elsewhere Blake stood by Yang’s side and surveyed the spectacle from afar, whereas everyone was cheering for the dragon’s death, she felt nothing but remorse after putting together Pyrrha’s hysterical reaction. The White Fang ran off ever since that thing awakened and instead of feeling like running away to spare her friends the danger, Blake Belladonna felt like taking revenge instead. No more running, no more cowardice, judging by how hard Pyrrha took Jaune’s apparent passing she knew only revenge could placate the injustice brought upon them.

It was funny when she thought about it, she rarely spoke to Jaune and only ever hung out with him whenever he hid in the library to read comics. She found it amusing and enjoyed his company despite the silence. She didn’t know him very well but knew he meant the world to everyone else and was as innocent and loyal as they come. The fact that he died, and brought a dragon down in the process spoke volumes of him, his character, resolve, and loyalty to everyone he cared about. She’ll be damned if she lets Adam, the White Fang, all the perpetrators behind this madness get away with it scot free.

\---

Victory was Vale’s; Cinder Fall was dead, the power of the Fall Maiden transferred elsewhere to a random new host. Plenty celebrated their survival of this onslaught, but a select few could only mourn and plan revenge at the head. It wouldn't be easy finding out who and where they are, but if it took years to bring the mastermind responsible to justice then that’s what it would take.

Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ren, and especially Pyrrha, would put their all into it.

Once Ruby returned, she reconvened with the others, a hood covered her tear stained face the entire time. A vengeful scowl adorned Pyrrha’s beautiful face with a look that screamed bloody murder. Blake and Weiss both gathered with them, along with a crying Nora and silent Ren. Yang was still being treated and resting somewhere nearby, and before they could all get down to business, Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood all arrived on the scene ready to offer their help.

 

Years later…..

 

“This is it, such a horrible looking landscape, but it fits the design of the castle.” Blake’s voice spoke out through their communicator headsets. “This is where Salem is.”

Here she was dressed in a white Trenchcoat with black tight fitting leather wear underneath. Her bow was gone and her weapon was heavily modified and ready for action.

The wrinkles of age shown underneath her eyes, in a way she looked like a vengeful version of her mother, except unhappy.

“Makes sense it’d be a creepy castle, we already scouted the area, nothing so far aside from Grimm coming out of tar pits over by the courtyard.” Weiss’s voice came up next, hers was more regal and reserved despite feeling frightened by the scenery.

The now head of SDC wore an elegant blue dress with a design similar to her late sister Winter Schnee, she even had her beautiful hair done up in a bun like her. With the exception of two long curled bangs hanging over the sides of her face.

“One final attack, let’s make it count. Salem will bite the dust when this is over.” Yang’s voice added.

The busty blonde had undergone a major overhaul in appearance and personality these past years. Her outfit left little in terms or armor; it was resemblant of Tai Yang’s outfit except with some pieces of her mother’s red armor, but she kept her legs uncovered to tno slow down her kicks in combat. Her golden prosthetic arm shown bright as she clenched it tightly ready to fight. Her long mane of hair was tied into a ponytail around her back and beautiful lilac eyes remained blood red as they’d always been.

“Ten years…..ten long years of constant fighting until it all came down to this.” Ruby’s now more womanly voice sounded through the mics as she stepped onto the pointed edge of the cliff overseeing the scenery of the castle.

She had grown much taller and physically became a full fledged woman and powerful huntress. Her hair was longer now and shoulder length, it draped unseen behind her red hood, her outfit  was all too similar to the one she wore when first going into Anima, but with more armor segments over her softer parts. Crescent Rose hung securely over her shoulder and General Ironwood’s Handcannon held at her waist. Ever since Beacon Ruby had begun controlling her silver eyed power, it was a painful despairing experience because she had to keep reliving the moment of Jaune’s death in her mind when activating it. But the results paid off; every Grimm she used it on became frozen statues of gray ash just before dissipating. Whether it be Goliaths, Deathstalkers, or Beringels Ruby laid waste to them with ease using this power. She had yet to fully understand it, but she knew how to channel its wrath and she intended to use it on Salem next.

“Ten long years of regret and rage, now comes down to us stopping Salem from using the power of those relics.” Another womanly voice spoke out and Ruby turned to see Pyrrha Nikos, clad in her full bodied bronze armor, walk up next to her.

Of all the girls Pyrrha was hit the hardest by Jaune’s death ten years ago; her once beautiful bright face now always carried a bitter scowl and dead life in her eyes. Her outfit was a more armored up version of her original costume except with bronze light armor covering up her where her skin was once exposed. Her spear was modified to be thicker and stronger, but she also carried additional weaponry with nothing but lethality in mind. Such as dual handguns with Aura pierce bullets designed to kill humans, and a second sword resembling Crocea Mors. She never once smiled since then and always channeled her rage at every opponent that dare cross her. Cinder had taken much from them and Salem’s forces took even more.

One thing they all had in common was an emblem of double golden moons on each of their outfits, it was made out of the remains of Jaune’s shield after they salvaged it from Beacon Tower. They all kept him foremost in mind until this point and glared hard at the castle ready to attack Salem the Witch.

“Entrance is secured. Nora and Ren are keeping Mercury, Emerald and the rest busy around the border of this wasteland. Qrow and the ragtag army he’s put together are readying themselves against that horde of Neo Grimm marching towards the last city, everything is in place and we only get one shot at this. It’s time.” Blake’s voice buzzed over the radio and all five girls nodded and prepared to head on in. Ruby’s silver eyes flared up as all of them made their way inside for their final battle.

\---

 

Hours in and a large scale battle ensued between Salem and the girls, but by then the dark witch had already attained a fraction of great power from one of the relics! The power of the Fall Maiden or any other maiden didn’t compare to the godlike force of Salem’s attacks, all five girls were sprawled about all over the floor, some bleeding out and other were barely conscious.

Ruby, now beaten and battered with hood torn and weapon in pieces, crawled along the floor over at Salem as Pyrrha and the others watched helplessly. They didn’t voice it, but they were all waiting for the sweet embrace of death now.

“How wasteful…..all of you could’ve had so much more to live for, but just like Ozpin himself you seek a futile struggle.” Salem said as she casually sashayed over to the floored form of Ruby Rose.

The dark witch bent down and picked her up by the hood to meet her face to face, the flicker of silver flame in her eyes was sputtering out and that pleased Salem greatly.

“Silver eyed warriors; troublesome, threatening, and all but extinct now. If only you had more training then you might’ve been an actual threat to my plans, not that it mattered much considering I hold the relics in my possession.” Salem preened holding her up to eye level.

Ruby’s enraged eyes glared back defiantly at her as though she were unwilling to give up even now.

“You have that same stupid look on your face that Cinder had. I see where she got it from, it still ticks me off even after all these years.” Ruby spat and Salem chuckled.

“Ruby….” Pyrrha croaked weakly and reached her right arm out attempting to help, but was too weak to do anything of value. ‘Is this it? Am I….finally going to see Jaune again? Can we all finally rest after years of fighting?’

Tears trickled down Pyrrha’s cheeks along with a peaceful smile making its way onto her face after years of constant grimace.

“You must be referring to my deceased protege, I will say I am indeed surprised she failed in her endeavors of keeping the maiden power. That fledgeling that took her down certainly impressed with his suicide attack, but at the end; he was only a weakling and a fool. Perhaps the most pitiful one in all of Beacon during that time.” Salem started.

Ruby grit her teeth as she talked about Jaune.

“The perfect epitome of how pathetic, foolish, and desperate your kind truly is. I only regret that I did not witness it personally, such is the embodiment of Ozpin’s faux wisdom. Only imbeciles follow him and such was the boy known as Jaune Arc.”

“Shut up…..shut up….!!!” Ruby cried out with tears in her eyes when remembering his peaceful smile of farewell the moment he blew himself up along with Cinder and the Dragon.

All the memories she had with him, all the good times, the comradery, their likeness and sibling relationship, concluding in unannounced feelings of affection for him. Everything Jaune Arc ever was and ever will be was gone forever…..thanks to the likes of Salem.

“SHUT UUUPPP!!!” Ruby cried out with silver eyes flaring up once again, but in their brightest blaze she ever mustered!

!!!

Salem’s eyes now became panicked and she attempted to snap Ruby’s neck before things could get worse! Unfortunately for her the silver blaze erupted out of her entire body sweeping the area including her comrades!!

“Nooo!! NNOOO!!!” Salem howled in defiance and pain as the flames eroded her very form until nothingness was left, only blinding light!!!

Ruby continued screaming as the energy surged throughout the castle creating chaos and doing something with the mangled bodies of Ruby and the girls!

Nothing but white was left.

\---

 

“Ooohh...my head.” A squeaky young voice groggily stated as her focus returned to her now opened eyes.

Ruby groggily opened her eyes and met the visual of her dorm room, despite feeling comfortable on her fluffy bed she suddenly bolted up in realization!!

“Wait! What!?” Ruby bolted up and hit her head on the ceiling, biting back a curse she nursed her head and looked around taking in the surroundings of her Beacon Dorm room. Surprise, utter shock, and questions were what filled her mind right now.

‘Is this a dream?!’ She thought then looked down at her small body and recognized it as her fifteen  year old self wearing her cute pink and black pajamas. She pinched her arm, slapped her own face, and felt up her own smaller boobs when coming to the realization that she wasn’t dreaming!

“Oh my goodness! I’m….I’m fifteen again!!” She wailed in utter shock and confusion awakening the other three members of her team.

One by one the same results followed with all four girls now fully awake and freaking out that they were in their young bodies again.

“Ruby? What’s happening?!” Yang asked fearfully and felt around her fleshy right arm.

“I’m freaking out now! Very much so! Anyone have an answer to this!?” Weiss screeched touching her face in shock and also felt up her shrunken boobs with a pout. ‘For crying out loud I had developed into a D cup when we fought Salem! What gives?!’

The door knocked and the girls heard Pyrrha’s voice on the other side.

“Can I come in? I’m also trying to get a handle on this without going insane.” Pyrrha’s calm yet shaky voice sounded from beyond the door.

Ruby looked to Yang and nodded quickly as she reached the door to open it revealing a nightwear wearing Pyrrha with her hair down. She was looking completely mortified and looking around in disbelief.

“Let’s put our heads together and figure out what just happened. Sound good?”

They all nodded.

\----

Now sitting huddled around on the ground in a circle, RWBY and Pyrrha all continued feeling up their own bodies really trying to measure if this all had been real. When they reached the verdict that it was, they quickly got to work on comparing notes.

“So…...we traveled back in time.” Weiss summed up flatly and the rest nodded.

“Well yeah, I mean I can feel my right arm again, like it was never cut off. How did this all even happen?” Yang offered.

Pyrrha looked at Ruby with a sharp focus.

“I believe it is her Silver Eyes, that can be the only assumption. The last thing we all remember was that Salem had us defeated and on the verge of death when that flash of silver energy erupted out of Ruby.” Pyrrha summarized and the others reluctantly nodded. “ Silver eyes were always still a mystery, we had yet to understand its power at all other than how to channel it offensively.”

“We’re all young again, back in Beacon before the fall. Just when are we though? If we went back far enough we can prevent everything horrible that has yet to happen!” Blake announced with the others nodding in agreement.

“From the looks of things I’d say our first semester.” Weiss deducted.

“How can you tell? Your scroll?” Ruby asked.

“Technically yours; it says ‘New friend added’ and shows Penny right on it. Also, Zwei isn’t in the room with us whereas normally the little furball sleeps on your bed with you. We’re back to the beginning, before second semester.”

All around there were faces of astonishment as the truth hit home, they were back in time alright. How or why wasn’t important to them, only what to do was.

“Have you checked on Jaune?” Yang asked turning to Pyrrha, who shook her head.

“I rushed over here first thing as soon as I awoke, I was so sure it had been another illusion by that bitch Emerald, but now that we know it’s all real….” Pyrrha trailed off then looked at the others before hastily bouncing up to leave the dorm room and return to hers real quick. The other three girls followed right after her.

Once she opened the door they all looked upon the snoozing real-life form of Jaune Miles Arc sleeping soundly in his onesie on his bed.

Pyrrha melted at the sight and resisted the urge to go over and hug him to death in her arms while begging him to never ever leave her again. Alas she kept composed as tears streamed down her face, Ruby was similar as she eyed her beloved with a sweet tearful smile.

Yang sniffed and felt her chest stir at the sight of the blonde goof, Blake remained quiet but smiled warmly nonetheless. Weiss was like Pyrrha in the sense of wanting to wrap her arms around his body and falling asleep on him, but they all refrained and decided to let him rest before heading back to team RWBY’s dorm.

\---

Here they were again sitting down in a circle after leaving Jaune asleep.

“We’ve been given a second chance. This was before Cinder and her little shits came to Beacon during the Vytal festival, we can intercept and stop them before they get the chance to ruin things like they did before.” Yang pumped passionately.

“I agree, we all have intimate knowledge of what they’ll do after everything we’ve been through, furthermore we still know many things to help us gain the edge, but we do have to take caution. If they pick up that we noticed them they might make a run for it.” Weiss added.

“Right, we also need to keep an eye on Jaune and train him well. Spend as much as time with as possible and make sure he doesn’t die as he did before.” Blake chimed in. Pyrrha and Ruby nodded feverishly at this.

“That’s right, no more regrets, no mercy for Cinder, Salem, and the rest. We will not give them any kind of chance.” Pyrrha added darkly. ‘No more hesitation either, I will tell Jaune I love him with all my heart and never let go!’

“Okay, me, Blake, and Yang will scout Cinder and her cronies when they come to Beacon. We gather as much information as possible, take them down before she can hack the tower, and give everything we have to Ozpin so he could use it against Salem. Right now we’re still really low level and can’t match her or Cinder yet.” Ruby announced.

“Pyrrha and I will take care of Jaune’s training and we will all take turns doing it, I think it’s safe to say we all missed him dearly. Let’s not waste any more chances, okay?” Weiss added receiving nods from all around. ‘I won’t waste my chance with the goof either.’

‘This time I won’t wait or let an opportunity pass me by, I’ll confess to Jaune!’ Ruby thought.

‘I always wondered what was so great about him until it was too late, no more of that. I will grab that blond dork and take him for a ride on the golden dragon.’ Yang thought.

‘No more regrets or running away, I’ll deal with Adam for good before he can harm anyone ever again. I will also take up the opportunity I never explored with Jaune, at one time I felt the same stirring in my heart that I used to feel for Adam. Except that Jaune is the hero and all around good person whereas Adam is nothing more than a violent spiteful monster. Time to make amends and take the chance.’ Blake thought to herself.

All girls agreed unanimously on their plans now that they’ve turned back time.

As they all went back to bed Pyrrha made her way back into her dorm room, her eyes never leaving Jaune’s sleeping form. She stealthily and quietly leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips that lasted for seconds before lifting herself up.

“This time things will be different, Jaune. I love you.” She said soothingly and silently while stroking his angel like face before heading back to her own bed.

\---

When the next day began the girls got to work preparing to scout Cinder and her crew when they arrive for the Vytal festival. Yang and Blake along with Ruby would gather info while waiting for Cinder and her cronies to arrive, as much as they wanted to spend time with Jaune and relish in their old school life they had things to do. Which left Weiss and Pyrrha to be with him for now.

As such the day went by as it normally had been in the past, with the exception of the secret actions of Ruby and the team preparing to corner Cinder and her cadre, prepare for the White Fang assault, inform Ozpin and the others, and most importantly of all; saving Jaune.

\---

Right now the young would-be hero made his way to the rooftop where the nightly training with Pyrrha would commence, with the exception of one thing.

Opening the door Jaune was greeted with the sight of Pyrrha standing there looking overjoyed to see him again as though they’d be separated for ages, and Weiss standing next to her wearing a similar expression.

“Good evening, Pyrrha. I’m ready, also what’s Weiss doing here? Is she gonna help?” Jaune asked looking at his former ‘Snow Angel’ questionably.

!

Before he could hear an answer Pyrrha and Weiss lunged at him wrapping their arms around his body and sniffing into his shoulders. Jaune’s face fell into one of awkwardness and confusion and simply wrapped his arms back around them.

“O….kay, good to see both of you too.” He chuckled as Pyrrha hugged tighter swearing to herself to never let him leave her again.

Seconds passed and the two reluctantly pulled back greeting Jaune with small apologetic smiles and blushing cheeks.

“Sorry, Jaune, it’s just….it felt like it’s been forever since we had any time together. You know what with school and all.” Pyrrha explained clumsily.

‘We were just training yesterday though, ah well. Better not think about it too much.’ He thought.

“What she said, sometimes the simpler things like hanging out with friends is more important that school work. Besides I’m here to make sure your training goes smoothly and will even provide my own share of combat skills to teach. You’re quite welcome.” Weiss chimed in.

Jaune nodded appreciatively and brought out his sword and shield readily.

“Thanks, I owe you one, Sno- I mean Weiss. Sorry, force of habit.”

“That’s okay, you can call me that if you want. I don’t mind it at all, Jaune.” Weiss said gently blushing.

Now Jaune was really confused and blinked like he’d been hit in the face with a limited edition X-Ray and Vav comic book.

‘Did they eat something weird lately? Okay, nevermind, time to focus!’ He thought to himself trying not to think anymore on their odd behaviors as Pyrrha got into a battle stance and whipped her weapon out. Her sweet smile never left her face.

The night went on with the training between the three continuing with progress, Jaune learned much against Weiss whenever she reacted quicker than him. Eventually, they reached the end of their training for the evening, just when each of them had put away their weapons Pyrrha decided to take initiative like she hadn't done before and closed the distance between herself and Jaune. With a kiss.

!!

Jaune was surprised, scratch that, very very surprised. Not only was a beautiful girl actually kissing him, but the one doing it is his lovely redheaded partner no less. Weiss huffed and glared daggers at Pyrrha from behind after seeing.

Both teens had their eyes closed and got lost in the moment their lips touched, before Jaune knew it he slid her hands around Pyrrha’s backside pulling close. Weiss watched on in envy and frowned, instead of storming off she approached them during their embrace. Jaune hummed in his throat as he tasted Pyrrha’s tongue rolling into his mouth sensually letting out all her love. She had spent one lifetime regretting her actions and not pursuing him sooner, now she was taking no chances and going all in.

She perked up when she felt another presence near them, causing the two to slowly drift apart allowing them to see Weiss standing up close to Jaune.

He eyed her curiously amidst the daze of being kissed by Pyrrha, before either of them knew it Weiss latched her dainty arms around his shoulders to stand on her tiptoes and place her lips on Jaune’s surprising him. His eyes bolted open and his cheeks were blushing like mad, one moment he was kissing Pyrrha like it were destiny and now his old crush was kissing him!

Jaune was too startled to reject her or break away, instead, he went stupefied while Weiss drove her own tongue inside his mouth rolling it around lovingly while Pyrrha glared daggers at her.

Instead of breaking it off, she simply waited for the right moment to take it further. Pyrrha wasn’t blind; all the years traveling with Team RWBY and what was left of her own she had come to learn each member had harbored dormant feelings of affection for Jaune. Now that they came back in time, which was still a mystery to them, they had a second chance as well as the opportunity to erase regrets. She figured some of those included getting intimate with Jaune, but she was never sure that all four girls were in love with him, until now…..

‘I should break it off, but I feel like I shouldn’t….perhaps I can’t explain it right. I’ve waited this long to offer my heart with Jaune, I’ll be damned before I let it slip by. To hell with it all, if there has to be more than one girl making love to him then so be it!’ Pyrrha said in her mind with a newfound resolve and walked up to them.

Jaune snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Pyrrha and felt her arms wrap around his body too, her face inched closer to where she started kissing lovingly along his neck to his cheek, occasionally crossing paths with Weiss’s lips in curling up on his.

‘Okay! Now I’m really confused! B-But I can’t stop wanting this! First Pyrrha, now Weiss! This is like some crazy dream.’ Jaune thought feeling both pairs of lips curl up and sponge against his own resulting in some sloppiness of saliva and lips.

Soft noises of lip-smacking and hot breaths continued originating from the three of them for minutes longer, both girls were getting wet down below and would soon feel the need to undress and fuck their shared object of affection.

“Aaahhh….” Weiss broke off with a satisfied sigh and a lusty smile.

Pyrrha was much the same as she barely contained her look of lust directed at her blonde partner, who was still pleasantly dazed by the two beauties kissing him. Jaune quickly shook his head and looked to them for answers before softly asking a question.

“Guys….what is this? I mean I really really like it, but I’m also very confused right now.” Jaune asked and only received a finger pressing against into his lips, courtesy of Pyrrha.

“Don’t be, and right now Jaune, isn’t the time for hesitation. We’re doing this with you and having no regrets about it whatsoever.” Pyrrha purred pushing her breasts up against his chest.

“What she said, so shut up and….” Weiss trailed her hands along his chest up to his face and leaned in to kiss up his jaw slowly and lovingly. “....let us show you how much you mean to us.” Weiss cooed softly then turned to Pyrrha and flashed her knowing mischievous smile.

The redhead nodded back and both girls reached down below Jaune’s waist feeling up his now erectile bulge in his pants. They each giggled softly in their throats when seeing Jaune’s blissful face, Weiss then draped an arm around Pyrrha’s shoulder closest to her and gave her a knowing nod before they turned to Jaune.

“Oh Jaaaune.” Pyrrha beckoned musically.

The blonde boy turned his head and felt his jaw drop and his eyes go wide when he saw Weiss and Pyrrha kissing each other with wide open mouths. Tongues were rolling over each other erotically and lips sucked and kissed one another in heated lust.

HIs erection had never been harder than it was right now. He was positively sure he was dreaming in light of this, but everything felt too real to deny that this was reality any longer.

‘He really likes this, huh.’ Weiss thought sucking on Pyrrha’s tongue in between hot damp breaths. Pyrrha hummed back pursing her lips on Weiss’s soft glossy ones.

Both girls knew how turned on he was and each placed a hand over his bulge and started softly stroking it gingerly while continuing exchanging saliva.

“Hmmmm mmuaah!” Weiss popped her lips off of Pyrrha’s leaving her lips moist.

Pyrrha licked around her lips and leaned forward placing a quick trail of soft succulent kisses along Weiss’s collarbone up to her jawline. Jaune was watching in growing arousal at the sight as he felt their fingers fiddle with hips pants unbuckling it.

Jaune started breathing a little louder as they undid his pants and gently nudged him to lay on the ground, both girls lowered themselves to prowl all over his body slowly undressing him and feeling him up here and there.

Jaune didn’t want to protest, his body and his urges were doing the speaking for him right now. Weiss’s hands felt up and around his face and chest, Pyrrha massaged and fondled his crotch while trudging  off his pants leaving him only in a pair of red and blue boxers.

Before she could progress, her attention was stuck on the massive bulge underneath Jaune’s boxers, this caught Weiss’s attention too. Once she broke off from rubbing Jaune’s chest she stopped to look at it along with Pyrrha, both girls felt their mouths drool as the redhead slowly yanked his undergarment off.

There in all its glory stood Jaune’s erectile tower he calls his cock. Standing proud, tall, and thick was an foot long erection with large balls and veins. Pyrrha and Weiss felt the primal urge to ride him all night along and have him fill up their insides with his baby battter, but alsa they restrained themselves if only a little bit.

Pyrrha wanted to take things a bit slowly and make love to him, and Weiss wanted the same while still keeping her dignity by not turning into a craven slut for the D’Arc.

“Wow. He’s huge.” Weiss cooed hungrily, Pyrrha nodded with her just before they both rose up to begin hastily undressing themselves.

Jaune watched in fascination as they they discarded their clothing showing more and more skin as their naked bodies became visible to him. His cock twitched in excitement and the memory forever burned into his brain; Pyrrha standing naked proudly with hands on her hips. Her mound was near hairless save for a patch of fiery red hair, her breasts were easily just as big as Yang’s in DD cup size, and her body was a perfect blend of muscled warrior and hourglass femininity. She was perfect. Pyrrha even undid her ponytail and removed her circlet letting her long beautiful blazing hair fall down over her back granting her the image of a goddess.

Jaune never felt more in love with her than at that moment.

He then turned to Weiss, who appeared just as beautiful and graceful, but in an angelic manner with her petite womanly frame, her B cup breasts, her waist and shape gracefully curved to perfection. Her silvery ivory hair cascaded loose down her lithe body completing her beautiful image. Her skin was perfectly pristine and fair in color. In the moonlight she looked absolutely perfect, like an actual angel.

“Hm, like what you see, Jaune?” Weiss asked wriggling her hips with her hands propped on them as though posing for a magazine.

Jaune nodded dumbly earning a soft giggle from Pyrrha.

Weiss was still miffed that she was ‘small’ again compared to her future body, but she would make do. Right now all that mattered to either of them was the moment, the moment they would make love to the blonde dumbstruck hero lying on the floor there.

“Well now, let’s get you completely undressed then. We have to make it even after all.” Pyrrha commented as she and Weiss stooped down to crawl all over his body peppering his face and neck with kisses. Jaune could only moan in blissful contentment as their triage of lovemaking had begun.

A minute had passed and now all three were naked together there on rooftop. Weiss straddled Jaune’s right leg, stroking her pussy along his thigh while making out with him passionately. Pyrrha curled up on his side and storked his member while kissing and sucking up along his neck while rubbing his back.  

Fire and Ice together made love to light and Jaune felt he could die happy right now not have any regrets, fortunately for him these girls were deadset in preventing that.

Pyrrha’s breasts now squished up against this broad left arm as she licked and nibbled along his body to where her lips met his nipple, the moment she touched down on it she made Jaune moan sharply within Weiss’s mouth.

The amorous Heiress broke off with a satisfied smack of her lips along with a sigh of bliss. She slid down to his waist placing her hands at the base of his shaft holding it firmly at the hilt and aiming the tip in front of her lips. She licked them hungrily, her tongue darted out and flicked the head playfully before she started whirling it around in soft slow circles. Weiss’ made sure to press every part of her tongue’s spongy goodness all over Jaune’s crown, she kept at it for several minutes as Pyrrha was now taking her turn with his lips in making out with him. All the while during this, Jaune was moaning like an animal in heat and playing with one of his partner’s large tits.

Weiss parted her jaw even more so and suddenly inched herself over his dick taking in four inches of his large cock into her throat. This sparked a sudden reaction out of Jaune’s body; his body sharply tensed up and his hips bumped up against Weiss’s face in a short burst spasm. Turns out she hit the right spots in making him feel heaven, Weiss now knew she had him within the palm of her hand. Feeling naughty she closed her eyes and pleasantly hummed all over his dick as she took more of his length in, her throat started sending vibrations making Jaune writhe underneath the pair. She slurped and sucked on his length then bobbed her head on it enthusiastically for minutes longer. Pyrrha was having fun swabbing out the inside of his mouth with her eager hungry tongue, clearly letting out years of pent up sexual tension and passion she no longer held in reserve.

“Mmmmhh!!” Weiss hummed then drove her head down even more, taking in all of Jaune’s length inside her throat and making him wail pleasurably inside of Pyrrha’s mouth. This caused the Spartan to break off and look back at Weiss now tickling his tuft of golden pubic hair with her nose. She took him entirely and lathered her tongue all over his cock sheathed inside her whole oral cavity. Her tongue coiled and slid around all over his length as Weiss began bobbing her head up and down in a steady pattern.

“Hmph.” Pyrrha grunted as though accepting a challenge then turned back to Jaune to see him tilting his head back in relaxing pleasure.

Getting up she decided to straddle his face and press him back down to lie on the floor, her snatch rubbed up against his mouth suggestively prompting Jaune to grab her hips and start eating her out.

“Hhhuuaaah!” Pyrrha moaned loudly in a shrill cry of ecstasy the moment she felt his lips go to work sucking and pulling apart her vulva. His tongue wormed its way into her pussy next and expertly wriggled around inside occasionally pressing up against her clit.

‘Oohh my!! He’s a natural! Haaah! I can't believe I’ve been missing out on this!’ Pyrrha thought when her body arched back. Her chest was heaving and her face screwed up pleasantly as her body was riddled in pleasure.

She instinctively rolled her hips back and forth on Jaune’s head increasing the sensations he was giving her and forcing him to drive his tongue further into her mound.

The star huntresses continued the ongoing intimacy within their respective positions for about ten more minutes. Pyrrha then started rolling her hips frantically along his face with her body reaching her orgasm for the first time tonight!

“Hhhaaa!!!” Pyrrha howled undulated violently with her back arching and her pussy spraying about all over Jaune’s face.

Weiss ceased her deepthroat session to look over at her panting form, she appeared like she ran a marathon and this caused the snow haired girl to feel envious of the magic he worked on the redhead.

After Pyrrha recovered from her orgasm, she peered down at him readily with eyes filled with absolute love and adoration. She turned back to Weiss and gestured her to remove herself from Jaune’s meat so that she could straddle and take him home. Weiss was reluctant at first, but she quietly accepted for she wanted to try out Jaune’s oral magic on herself.

Pyrrha now stood up over his length, hovering over it about to impale her waiting cunt on it with her vulva mere centimeters away from touching the head of his dick. Meanwhile Weiss decided to try out Jaune’s magical pussy eating skill and sit in reverse cowgirl style on his face. Jaune was all too elated to finally taste his Snow Angel and grabbed her lithe little hips to pull her down comfortably onto him. Weiss's perfectly pristine pussy pressed against his lips eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her.  She looked to Pyrrha, who was no slowly lowering her body to impale itself on his fleshy tower,  biting the bottom set of her lips she eyed it anxiously like she were waiting all her life for this very moment

!

The head of his cock touched her mons then plopped right on in past her folds creating a soft mewl from Pyrrha just before she suddenly dropped all the way down the entire footlong length of her true love!

“Hhaaggh!!” She cried out in ecstasy and placed her hands over his waist mounting herself and adjusting to the sheer filling capacity of Jaune’s phallus.

Weiss was about to say something until she felt Jaune’s tongue worm its way into her folds and begin lathering around inside her. Weiss’s words died in her throat and her face screwed up into one of delirious pleasure.

‘Oooh wow! He’s really good at this! Why did I ever reject all his date offers in the past!?’ Weiss’s mind screamed as she felt Jaune’s tongue roll around inside her velvet quirm making her grind her hips left and right along his face. She bit her lips and felt her eyes go up to their sockets when she noticed Pyrrha leaning over closer to her with her scroll in hand set to camera mode.

Weiss nodded with what little rational thought she had left and engaged the redheaded goddess in a steamy tongue rolling lip-lock fueled with passion. The scroll was recording every second of the spectacle, a clear visual of the two beautiful huntresses making out heavily would be for their personal use later on. She knew it was only for Jaune’s personal pleasure as well as a surprise gift for him to enjoy. Pyrrha closed her eyes and mewled inside of Weiss’s mouth, coiling her tongue over and around hers in very heated passion. The redhead started instinctively slamming her hips in swaying motions, the filling sensation of his member caused her no end of profound pleasure. Pyrrha could get used to this big time.

Feeling the smacks of her buttocks slap against his waist, Jaune winced at the utter tightness of Pyrrha’s pussy squeezing down on him. Her vaginal muscles expertly worked his length intending to constrict it tightly every time she slammed herself down on it. The feeling was overwhelming to his senses, he’d feel like he was about to blow soon.

After a couple of minutes of making out with Weiss Pyrrha gently broke off and interlocked their hands together. Both girls started moaning together loudly due to their respective stations of getting fucked and getting eaten out by Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha's body started slamming faster on top of his waist, she too was close to cumming since she felt his large member breach all the way past her cervix every time she slammed herself down.

Weiss continued grinding her hips on Jaune’s face savoring the intoxicating feeling of his tongue eating out her insides, he multi-tasked with sucking on her mound with his lips during all of this. His hands had kept a firm hold on her waist until one of them crept closer to her buttcrack and slid a finger into her anus.

!!!

‘“Hhhaaaahh!!!’ Weiss felt her damn broke and arched her back as she let out a sharp cry of ecstasy as she succumbed to her climax! Her hips bucked voraciously and her thighs clamped tightly around his head as her pussy gushed and squirted juices all over her lover's face.

Jaune was taken back at first then happily lapped up Weiss’s vaginal fluids.

Before long, Pyrrha had reached her own apex of pleasure as she started rotating her hips around on his dick in a feverish pace, this feeling caused Jaune to moan loudly underneath Weiss’ buttocks as he too came to climax and bucked his hips upwards rampantly into Pyrrha’s body! His member twitched and pulsated spastically for he was now cumming molten ropes of sperm into her womb! Pyrrha, upon feeling the gooey warmth flood inside her body, succumbed to her own climax and came hard on Jaune’s waist! She bit her lower set of lips to stifle herself from screaming as she bucked and squeezed his length with her pussy while riding it all out in sheer happiness.

The result of Pyrrha’s juicy pussy constricting Jaune’s meat prompted him to let out even more thick blasts of sperm into her body! She felt utter happiness knowing Jaune was cumming inside her!

After riding out their orgasms and recuperating a bit, Jaune had Weiss bent over in a top-down bottom-up position with her legs spread wide apart. Her face was close to the ground yet she looked to the side to see him lining up his erection about to enter her pussy.

!

“Aaaahh!! Oooohhh…..!” She let out once he slid his large pole inch by inch into her quirm, slowly filling her up until he reached her hymen. Nodding her approval to him, Jaune made one strong thrust into Weiss successfully taking her virginity! He waited for her to adjust and while he did so, Pyrrha pressed her tits up to his face allowing him to suck and fondle them in tandem with one free hand and his mouth.

Before long Jaune started pumping his hips into Weiss, smacking his waist against her buttocks in a gradually increasing pace

Jaune’s hips delivered hard thrusts into Weiss’s petite body, her face wracked with pleasure as her frame rocked back and forth according to his thrusts. She was now getting how Pyrrha felt when she fucked herself on his pole, the large thing was extremely filling and reached her womb with ease. Jaune happily drove into it into her in a succession of steady thrusts.

His lips chewed and sucked on Pyrrha’s breasts while he fucked Weiss senseless down below, Jaune no longer believed this to be a dream and had long accepted the reality that both Pyrrha and Weiss loved him dearly. How or why this came about, he didn't care, all he cared about were these two beauties and pleasing them. Little did he know that this group would grow even bigger sooner rather than later with the other time travelers here in their team also harboring long held affection for the blonde.

Minutes passed and Jaunes thrusts had accelerated leaving Weiss a moaning mess with her tongue rolled out. Her hands clutched the ground as her frame rampantly rocked back and forth against Jaune’s hammering hips. She was close now, she could feel it, and instinctively she knew Jaune was going to pump her insides full of semen. Something she didn't mind in the least even if the worst consequence came about from it.

Pyrrha also placed herself on all fours alongside Weiss as Jaune drove his finger into her ass making her scrunch up her face in blissful delight The three continued at this together for a bit more until Jaune groaned loudly and delivered his final few thrsuts into Weiss’s body before cummiing like a fountain inside her pussy!

“Hhhooaahh!!’ Weiss squealed with pinkened cheeks and eyes shut, her body wracked with intense orgasm as her pussy muscles contracted and squeezed  Jaune’s length pushing him to deliver even more viscous blasts of sperm into her unprotected womb! Again and again he spurted larger ropes of his baby batter, quicky filling her up in the process.  

Pyrrha felt her body shaking violently when she came to her finish as well! The foreign yet titillating sensation of Jaune’s finger inside her ass had her convulsing wildly in climax!

The three finally finished cumming together, leaving a mess of fluids all around them as they collapsed onto the floor yearning for relaxation.

Pyrrha and Weiss mustered up the last of their strength and curled up to him, each taking a side of his body to lay on comfortably as they drifted to sleep, both with very happy smiles written on their faces and cum oozing out of both of their womanly holes.

They came back in time to change things for the better and both Pyrrha and Weiss would say they were making a great start and living out a long held dream with the one they love.

 

**End of chapter**

To be continued.

 


	2. All for One

**Save The Light, Prevent The Fall**

**Chapter Two** \- **All for One**

_By Azure_

 

**Beacon Academy**

 

The morning sunshine came and with it all five members of the time traveling huntresses; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha, convened in secret within Team RWBY’s dorm room. Both Weiss and Pyrrha positively glowed with wide peaceful smiles after having shared that memorable night with Jaune atop the school rooftop. Their faces told the rest everything, leaving three mildly frustrated huntresses to glare annoyingly at them.

Feeling the heated and rather envious stares of their peers Pyrrha and Weiss Schnee continued grinning widely as though confirming a secret victory.Although they straightened up soon enough when feeling the atmosphere of the room get serious after Ruby cleared her throat.

“Okay, ladies. Let’s move on to the meeting.” Ruby declared looking around at her friends readily. “According to what me, Blake, and Yang found we learned when Cinder and her two partners will be arriving with the first wave of Haven students for the beginning of the Vytal Festival. That gives us plenty of time to prepare our trap and end their lives before they could do any amount of damage, on top of that we now know where they’re going to be staying inside Beacon.”

“Alright, the next step is simply stealth assassination. In the most ridiculous and unassuming of ways I might add. Ruby’s, admittedly wacky idea, might just do the trick in avoiding suspicion for their unexplained deaths..” Blake chimed in then Yang followed up.

“That’s my baby sister!” Yang beamed making Ruby groan in embarrassment in front of her snickering friends. “Since we can’t tell anyone, not even Ozpin and his crew, that we came from the future. We’ll just be swiping Cinder’s Black Scroll from her ‘on accident’ right after she’s on the floor dying next to Emerald and Mercury.Aside from having all her evil plans on it as well as stolen information from everywhere else, we’ll be gaining a huge advantage over these bastards and be that much closer to putting the kibosh on Salem before she can even think about the Relics. All we need now is our basket of poison cookies ready for delivering the killing blow. ”

Both Pyrrha and Weiss gave questionable looks to the trio.

“Poisonous….cookies? Will that seriously work, Yang?” Pyrrha asked with uncertainty. She knew from personal experience how lethal,cunning, and powerful Salem’s chosen truly were. She had also never forgotten how horrible and deadly Cinder was, leading her to question if such a simple tactic would even work on her.

“Yeah, what she said. Is this a cartoon show?” Weiss asked feeling somewhat incensed by the outlandish idea.

“It’s not just any poison, Weiss. It’s one of the deadliest of toxins known to mankind; Queen Lancer venom. It can quite literally kill a person within seconds of an infection, even a simple scratch would be enough to do someone in.” Blake explained earning a nod from the two girls.

“And since we’ll be catching Cinder off guard when we met her she won’t be able to force any of it back using her half-maiden powers or even her aura, but we’ll have to make sure she eats it.” Yang further explained.

“What if she doesn’t like cookies? Or even bother entertaining the gesture?” Weiss asked perking an eyebrow.

“We’ll force her hand by saying it’s a ‘welcoming’ tradition among Beacon students,  if she doesn’t do it then it’ll look suspicious. Something they can’t risk during their operation.” Blake added and Yang jumped back in with a coy smile.

“But more realistically, we’ll be using a pretty intoxicating pheromone baked into the batter. Once she gets a whiff of it the crimson cunt will dive right in alongside her two stooges. Barring any unforeseen changes that could come our way we could always just grab one and stuff it down her throat forcing her to eat it,that would go for the other two as well. All it takes is a single taste and the toxin will be surging through her body killing her very painfully in a matter of seconds.” The blonde concluded creating a solemn silence of understanding between all five of them.

Ruby then nodded in confirmation and spoke up again.

“Now we split up; Weiss, Pyrrha, and myself will go get the ingredients for the cookies. It’ll be up to Blake and Yang to go and get the poison, but be careful. Queen Lancers may be easy to corner when they’re alone, but if there’s a nest of Rapier Wasps around her then you’re in trouble.”

Yang waved it off with a confident smug grin. “Relax, Rubes. After all we’ve been through years from now there’s nothing I’m not prepared for.” She then brought up her flesh-made right arm, still touching it in disbelief and memory before looking back to her.

“Trust me on that one.” She added with a serious stare.

“What about Jaune, Ruby?” Blake asked wondering if any of them were still to keep an eye on the leader of team JNPR.

“For right now he’s fine, we’ll just have to be checking in with him every so often while we’re taking care of business. Remember, this is both for him as well and the rest of the world.” Ruby stated looking absolutely resolute in succeeding this plan. One aspect of her motivations is to have her own romantic night under the stars with Jaune just like Pyrrha and Weiss had, but right now the mission came first. She was eager to see that vile power hungry monster of a woman down on her back bereft of life.

“Alright, team! Let’s do this!” She cheered out with a clenched fist and a determined smile.

\----

Later that day within the cafeteria of Beacon’s mess hall, Ren and Nora sat across from Jaune at a table dining in on some well-deserved lunch after classes.

“I’m telling you it wasn’t a dream. All that stuff between me, Weiss, and Pyrrha really happened to me last night. I mean I know how crazy it all sounds, in fact I’m still having trouble believing I really had sex with two gorgeous women, b-but I remember it! Every detail, every smell, even the fact that I woke up naked with them on top of me this morning!” Jaune exclaimed to a usually stoic Lie Ren and a greatly interested Nora Valkyrie.

“So just to reiterate; both Weiss and Pyrrha….”

“Seduced me! I mean, not seduced exactly, at first I was up on the rooftop training with Pyrrha until we suddenly kissed after hearing how she felt about me and realizing how I felt about her. Next thing I know Weiss appears, does the same thing with me that Pyrrha had just done and then….one thing led to another with the three of us laying naked together underneath the night sky on that rooftop training spot.” Jaune explained as he recounted his passionate night with the two huntresses.

Ren still appeared somewhat skeptic as he dove into his chicken salad, but Nora , surprisingly, hung on every word Jaune said absorbing every detail in his story. On one hand, she was celebrating inside her mind that Pyrrha finally had the guts to confess to their fearless leader, on the other hand she was greatly surprised a threeway between the two and Weiss followed. The hammer wielder shared Ren’s skepticism to a certain degree, but she could tell Jaune wasn’t lying and making it all up. Which led her to a different worry, one that involved Ren and his lack of interest in her.

“That is quite the tale, Jaune. I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but it does sound like something straight out of a porno movie. Are you sure you didn’t ingest any of Nora’s special Dust enhanced Rapier Wasp jam?” Ren asked perking an eyebrow analytically at him, but Jaune just shook his head.

“Well it happened, Ren. I swear it. If I just had either of them here with me I’m sure they’d back me up. For that matter, where are Pyrrha and Ruby’s team anyway?” Jaune asked looking around wondering his partner was as well.

‘Is Jauney really telling the truth about what happened to him? That Weiss and Pyrrha booped him together? As crazy as that is I believe him. Jaune’s never one to lie about anything nasty like that. I would think, but wait….if things can move that fast for him with two girls. What’s stopping Ren from going after somebody else? I know he’s never looked at me that way in the entire time we knew each other, but….’ Nora then felt a dreading sensation build up in her as she watched her dearest friend eat his lunch in the often seen laidback manner he’s always in.

‘What if...I’m not enough for Renny’s love?! He might be interested in seeing other girls for all I know! Not that I’ve ever seen him do that once, oh my gosh! Don’t tell me he’s gay!?’ Nora’s mind screamed as she looked out the corner of her eye to see one of the early arrival Vytal teams; namely Team NDGO, sitting in the far left corner of the cafeteria specifically eyeing Ren from afar.

Nora scanned around to see if they were looking at someone else, but the fixated gazes at the back of Lie Ren were proof enough they had it out for him.

She smirked as she just concocted a plan. ‘If Jauney can have two girlfriends in Weiss and Pyrrha, then why….can’t Renny?’ She snickered mischievously at that thought. At the same time Ren just felt a great chill run down his spine causing him to look sideways carefully as though he were cautious of something.

‘I suddenly have a strange feeling something's….about happen to me’ He thought looking puzzled as Nora was snickering evilly beside him.

\---

Later that day…

Both the Sundragon Yang Xiao Long and the Beauty Blake Belladonna strode back to Beacon on the way back to the dorm after having secured the Queen Lancer venom needed for the plan. Both girls looked a fair bit roughed up after the creature put up quite a fight, but ultimately they came out on top with no injuries in the end. Only various rips and tears into their clothing were the result.

“I could really use a shower right about now after all that. How about you, Blake?” Yang asked winding back her left arm as she stretched herself out.

“Me too, fighting a deadly monster like that at our current level is one thing, but coming out of that forest all sweaty with ripped clothing is another. I’m so there.” Blake answered nodding with a weak groan as she carried a large cooler containing several jars of Venom.

Both of their heads shot up when they saw the familiar face of Jaune Arc walking into the locker room with a change of clothes held in his hands. It was obvious from the sweaty appearance that he had been training by himself inside of combat class after school training courses. Considering that Pyrrha was preoccupied with whatever she was doing with Team RWBY he had decided to partake in this on his own to better get his mind off how crazy things have gotten for him as of late.

To Blake and Yang, who were blushing as they hid behind a locker wall, the sight of Jaune’s sweaty naked upper body got their blood boiling as he continued the show.

“Ooooh, c’mon. Do the pants next.” Yang whispered excitedly as she gripped the edge of the wall she was hiding behind. Blake was simply silent and absorbed the scene of his now partially naked form coming into the picture. On an involuntary reflex, the feline Faunus started purring within her chest earning a soft excited chuckle from her friend.

When or rather ‘how’ did these two of all people come to be drawn to Jaune Arc? Well, it’s a funny story that involved a bitter and older Yang listening to tales of good old Beacon from Ruby. Despite Ruby’s hardened exterior and diminished innocence she still regaled the old memories while the girls were on the hunt for Cinder and her allies. Plenty of them involved the blonde doofus making them laugh with his unintentional mishaps wrought by his shenanigans either in combat or trying to impress Weiss. It was around that time Yang occasionally wondered about the boy himself and how things could be if they took an interest in dating each other in place of his ‘Snow Angel’. Being young at the time and only focused on finding Raven she never thought about all the positive qualities Jaune had that Yang would otherwise seek in a boyfriend. He was innocent, funny, playful, and downright goofy. In a lot of ways he reminded her of Taiyang except without the savage comical personality. The more she thought about it the more she regretted not at least giving the boy a chance at her or making him interested before he blew Cinder up along with himself and the dragon. Figuring he always had a hopeless stake on Weiss’s heart up until Pyrrha kissed him in the old timeline before his death Yang never bothered entertaining the notion of catching Vomit Boy’s eye, until now…

‘Hoo ooh, all that training really brought out his muscles. Me likey.’ She thought grinning from ear to ear as she eyed his exposed back. ‘If P-money and Ice Queen can tag team him and call it a relationship between the three of them I don’t see why me and Blakey can’t do the same. Pretty sure Ruby is gonna make her move on him soon too. Time for me to land a blonde doofus.’

For Blake Belladonna, her reasoning was fairly similar to Yang’s in a sense, but on a more personal level. The rogue ninja had always regretted not getting to know him better and talk to him more during their school years at Beacon. What really hit it home was that he went down fighting tooth and nail to protect all he cared about, whereas she often ran away due to her fear and reluctance to take responsibility, but Blake saw that he achieved a miracle that night at the cost of his very life. It reminded her of the noble heroes in all her books, the non-smut ones anyway, that don’t always get a happy end after all that they endure and sacrifice in doing what’s right. Blake always found that type of romantic valor in stories inspiring, but when it came down to it, the cold hard reality was that someone as innocent and undeserving as Jaune suffered a cruel fate at the hands of Cinder. Now here they all were given a second chance and Blake felt changes needed to be made from here on out. She always did regret not choosing to do more or fight as hard in preventing the darkness that tried swallowing up their lives, but she found Jaune’s heroics and sacrifice inspire her and set an example she would now willfully follow.He has his good qualities and hardly any bad ones save for maybe his taste in comic books, but overall she was interested and drank in the sight of his nicely toned body showing itself off to them.

Jaune was now letting down his pants leaving him only in a pair of boxers themed in ‘X-Ray and Vav’, incidentally causing both Yang and Blake to snicker in hushed whispers upon seeing it. He turned on the waters of one in one of the shower stalls and prepared to get in when Blake suddenly sprung out from her spot and raced towards him! She had set down the cooler of venom near Yang and swiftly made her over to his unsuspecting body from behind.

“Blake wait!” Yang whispered loudly and attempted to chase after her friend until one of loose bars of soap, that was somehow unnoticed as it was nearby them, caused her footing to slip making her slide along a path in Blake and Jaune’s direction!

Loud crashing noises occurred and Jaune’s now partially mangled form became entangled in the arms, legs, and bodies of both Yang and Blake.

“Ooohh, I knew that soap bar was gonna come back to me one way or another.” Jaune groaned feeling swirls in his eyes until he shook his head clear and looked up to see Yang and Blake pulling their heads up dizzily.

“You two? W-what are you doing here?! This is the boy’s….side of….” Jaune trailed off when he noticed that his boxers slid off his body during the crash revealing his foot length erection standing up proudly between their faces.

Upon noticing it, both Blake and Yang felt their eyes glued on it as their mouths began to water.

“So big.” Yang drooled keeping her lilac eyes on it in all its thick lengthy glory.

“Hmmm.” Blake purred when eyeballing his sizable ball sack below feeling her body heat up with primal desire.

Jaune was just laying there beet red in the cheeks wondering if he could consider this good luck or bad, considering he was still in a flux of confusion and feelings about Pyrrha and Weiss earlier.

“Um, hey you two...what’s shaking?” Jaune asked awkwardly as he felt their stars bear down on him the same way Weiss and Pyrrha’s had the other night. The two girls then continued to stare at the lengthy appendage standing erect in front of them until a certain other blonde decided to take action.

‘I can’t help but feel that history gonna repeat itse-! Eep! Knew it!’

Jaune’s thoughts were interrupted abruptly as soon as he felt both of Yang's hands suddenly grab gently onto the base end of his dick. Jaune bristled up in a shudder at the surprisingly smooth skin of her fingers, Yang simply giggled playfully while she had begun fondling his penis. She roamed her fingers around in sensual circles giving him a tender massage before settling on gripping the bottom half and stroking it tenderly. Yang kept her hungry lilac gaze on it as her partner Blake started to follow her lead.

The cat Faunus also placed her hands over Jaune’s sausage, namely the top end of his bulbous head. Her creamy smooth fingers draped around the crown of his dick tenderly massaging it as they worked in sensitive strokes making Jaune gasp in pleasurable shock.

“Hhooo….” Jaune groaned tilting his head back as he felt the soft ginger touches of the two girls. Confusion was still in his mind as to ‘why’ and ‘how’, but right now he simply succumbed to the sensations their combined handjobs were giving him.

 

His eyes popped out wide in excited surprise when he saw them both pressing their hungry soft lips against each side of his member. Their tongues reached out and glided along his skin making him tingle up pleasurably until both pairs of lips converged on it with a slew of succulent kisses. Yang’s over Jaune, Blake’s over Yang’s, the two of them made out lewdly in the middle with tongues darting back and forth like longtime lesbian lovers putting on a show of eroticism just for Jaune.

Needless to say his dick twitched in great excitement as he grunted loudly in arousal, this turned both their heads to him leading to Yang and Blake to crawl up to him feeling up his body along the way.

“Girls….w-wha...what’s going on here? Since when did you two ever….like me this way?” Jaune asked in elevated breathes as Yang held an arm around his neck gazing lustfully at him with glowing lilac eyes. Blake simply placed one of her hands around his collarbone as she closed in ever closer to his face purring as she did.

“You really gonna question it right now, Loverboy?” Yang teased with a flirtatious smile as she rose up with her hands around her jacket pulling it off. “How about you shut up and let us do our thing?”

‘That’s exactly what Weiss said!’ Jaune’s mind screamed as his hormones raged with the sight of more of Yang’s skin coming into view. His face changed into one of stimulated pleasure when he felt Blake’s lips curl up against his skin next.

She had started kissing along his neck with soft succulent pecks and continued upward, eventually, the raven-haired Faunus leaned in close to his blushing face and pushed her lips onto him in a soft sweet lip-lock. Jaune felt his heart start beating a mile per minute as he felt this scene play out in familiarity like it did on top the school rooftop. He’d question it more but once again felt his hormones override his thoughts compelling him to follow suit in the seduction about to take place.

Yang pulled off the yellow part of her outfit containing her breasts, once it was off her body Jaune peaked out from Blake’s lip-lock to behold the large D cups that were the blonde brawler’s tits. She pushed her arms together around them exposing the pair proudly with a smile. Blake continued humming as she worked her lips along Jaune’s tongue for a couple seconds more until breaking off so she could lean back and undo her bow. Out came the pointy and adorable cat ears that twitched in arousal and excitement. Jaune felt his member twitch in response to the sight of them and Blake grabbed reached her left hand over to grab ahold of sausage once more.

“Alright, enough foreplay. Let’s get to the real meat of this, Loverboy.” Yang suddenly blurted out as she stood up completely naked from head to toe making Jaune’s jaw drop.

Yang’s body was the epitome of perfection alongside Pyrrha’s, her shoulders and arms were a bit more noticeably toned but she maintained a perfectly feminine figure in spite of that. Her bountiful plump breasts bounced along with her as she posed erotically for the boy by standing proudly with her hands behind her head giving him a sexy wink. Her mound wasn’t hairless, but only slightly fuzzed in golden fuzzy hair over her now moistened peach of a womanhood. She had a bodacious set of hips, curvy in all the right places, and simply just a downright knockout in every possible manner.

Jaune’s penis twitched up in excitement as a dabble of pre-cum seeped out of its head.

“Y-Yang….!!” He let out with a face as red as a tomato.

“Oh you are certainly not one-upping me, Yang Xiao Long. I’ll get naked too.” Blake challenged as she bolted up from her spot and hastily stripped out of her clothing leaving Jaune to watch in stupor with mouth agape.

Yang saw his face and chuckled heartily as she leaned over to him to start making out while Blake undressed. She had her hands around the back of his neck pulling him into a steamy heartfelt liplock that Jaune melted into. Her eyes were closed and her mouth expertly gliding her tongue in and around his own in a passionate kissing session. Jaune himself was getting lost in the clouds as he kissed and swapped spit with Ruby’s sister while Blake started kicking away all her ripped sweaty clothing.

He eventually broke off from Yang’s hungry lips in order to get a look at her and he was not disappointed in the least. Blake’s body was as demure and as elegant as Pyrrha’s save for having less muscle showing. She was lithe and athletic in her build and still had the body of perfection with a slightly slimmer waist and pair of wider hips. Her breasts were firm C-cups with erect nipples and her hairless peach between her legs showed to be moist with arousal. Blake bashfully stood out in the open completely naked with her hands behind her hips shyly tracing her amber eyes back up onto his face with a sweet smile.

Jaune felt his heart string itself a bit right when they made eye contact. It was no question at all that she was attractive, but it was curious why he was considered that way to her. Again he put it out of mind for now as she quietly got down all fours prowling her way over to him. Blake made her way over to his face and started kissing along his jawline once more letting out her passion in a pattern of slow succulent kisses. Yang, not wanting to be outdone or left out, resumed crushing her lips onto Jaune’s swallowing Jaune’s his tongue into her mouth in the process as she resumed making out with him. Somewhere down the line Blake’s lips made their way between Jaune and Yang and engaged a three-way lip-lock bordering on erotic tongue play. Jaune was in paradise as both Yang and Blake made out with him in tandem for nearly fifteen minutes while gingerly stroking his length from below.

Jaune eventually broke off from their shared set of lips with an elated gasp as Yang gestured over to the shower stall suggestively.

“I think we kinda need a good cleanup. The three of us did start out sweaty after all.” Yang commented as she rose to her feet pulling Jaune along with her as Blake stood up affectionately stroking his broad chest and leading him inside with them in it. “Let’s see if we can get even dirtier in the shower.”

The hot waters poured and sprinkled all over their bodies bathing the trio in slick cleansing liquids as the two girls knelt down before him. Deciding to continue where they left off earlier both Yang and Blake each had their lips pursing on the sides of Jaune’s length. He peered down to see both sets of gold and purple eyes look at him as they kissed the head of his dick.

The girls quickly got to work and pushed their tongues all over his length, sucking, slobbering, and tasting every inch of it with gusto. With the crown being smothered between their lips the middle of the shaft was being tenderly squeezed between their hands. Such a course of action prompted Jaune to hold his head back sighing in overwhelming bliss as the showers soaked their bodies. The noises of lips smacking flesh and moans overlapped with each other as they continued blowing him for minutes on end. Jaune held the backs of each of their heads pushing them closer to where the pair made out with each other while having Jaune’s length smackdab in the middle.

The sight of Yang lathering her eager tongue over his member and into Blake’s hungry mouth went on for another few minutes, spiking his arousal level way up since then leading to both girls standing up ready for deflowering.

Yang went first and placed her hands against the walls wriggling her buttocks suggestively with a sexy smile as water plastered her beautiful golden hair against her face. Jaune, feeling his body and mind become hypnotized and compelled to follow suit with sex since they started, held his cock in one hand and positioned himself behind the blonde brawler. He lined himself up to enter her pussy and gently nudged the head on into her opening making let out a sharp intake of breath as she was getting excited. Blake placed herself behind him coaching Jaune in a low husky voice while feeling up his testicles from below, she felt him yelp and sigh in pleasure everytime she gently squeezed down on them.

Once the tip of his meat slipped on in past Yang’s velvety folds Jaune felt the immeasurable sensation of her pussy hold its grip on him. Yang smirked for she, not only lost much of her hymen during her huntress training, but also developed a voluntary reflex in controlling her muscles down there thus giving her a means to literally squeeze Jaune dry after pulling him in.

“Don’t be gentle with me, Loverboy.” She said and grunted forcing her vaginal muscle to suddenly clench down on his cock and reel him in moaning! Jaune was now pressed up close to Yang’s naked back after feeling is length immersed entirely within her womanhood, he was such in blissful state of pressure that he nearly came already, but thankfully he held off on it and simply gripped the beautiful girl’s hips as she hooked an arm around him.

“I’m the type of gal who likes it rough, now work your magic.” Yang said in hiked breaths for she too was feeling a world of pleasure after being filled deep. Jaune’s surprisingly long length and pressed all the way up to her cervix and pushed past it giving her a mixture of great pleasure and mild pain. Something she gets off to.

“Hhaaaa….you got it!” Jaune breathed and started bucking his hips up then slamming them into her Yang’s buttocks sending jolts of pain and pleasure through her body.

“Uuunngghh!!” Yang grunted in gritted teeth as she felt Jaune fuck her cunt deep in nice hard strokes delivered in a swift efficient pace. She gripped the tiles of the wall incidentally destroying a few in the process as Jaune pounded her pussy hole with everything he had.

Blake then reached over cupping his balls as they slapped into the blonde’s nether region and positioned herself closer to her partner trailing an erotic tongue up her neck from her shoulder. Yang knew where this would lead and turned her head to make sure Jaune was paying attention when she worked her tongue into the mouth of her partner for a second time that day. Jaune watched in heightened arousal causing him to slam his cock harder into Yang’s depths making the girl moan within Blake’s mouth as their tongues rolled over each other. Such a sight was a great turn on for him and every boy his age, but with the added perk of fucking one of the girls doing it just made it ten times more erotic.

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

The wet sounds of his waist slapping into Yang’s body created loud smacking waves reverberating along her buttcheeks. Jaune continued pumping himself into her while making out Blake for several more minutes until he felt Yang let out sharp wailing moans after breaking off from the Faunus girl’s mouth. Blake looked dazed as she watched Yang writhe and grip the wall of the shower stall even harder, it was evident she was close to cumming. Jaune took notice too and was about to ask where she would want it, his load for he was about to blow as well, but before he could ask his lips were met with Blake’s again prompting him to continue fucking the blonde booty against him.

Blake expertly worked her tongue into Jaune’s mouth as Yang’s shrill moans grew louder, Jaune could feel her body grinding back up against him while sliding along the wall squeezing her breasts into the tiles in sexual motion. She was about to hit him with a crushing orgasmic experience in a few seconds, leading her to clamp down on his dick voluntarily ensuring he wouldn’t pull out. Unfortunately, this constricting sensation caused Jaune to howl inside of Blake’s mouth and plunge his hips upward final time before firing off!

Jaune’s length pulsated and throbbed after pressing his dick all way inside her womb cumming a bucketload of cum deep into her body! Upon feeling the liquid warmth plaster her insides Yang felt herself succumb to climax and cum as well! Her vaginal muscles clenched down sporadically over Jaune’s dick milking him for more and more she certainly got! The blonde swordsman grunted and groaned loudly while subtly pumping his hips as his member blasted more thick bursts of semen straight into her womb!

Hearing the loud pulsating sounds Blake felt her blood get hotter and her body become more sexually flustered, she could no longer take waiting and instead gently pulled Jaune out of Yang leaving thick splashes of spunk spilling out her cunt. His member had just finished its payload when the cat Faunus quickly went down on her knees to swallow the slick cum coated length all the way inside of her throat making Jaune pull his head back groaning loudly in both pain and pleasure. Pain because he had just cum and was very sensitive post-coitus, but pleasure came in great droves as Blake constricted all of his length using simply her mouth.

“Hhhooo aaah! Blake!” Jaune crooned placing a hand at the back of Blake’s wet dripping mane of dark hair pushing her closer to the hilt of his dick. She took to it with glee and peered up at him with a heart filled gaze in her amber eyes. She pursed her lips and drove her head back and forth determined suck Jaune’s phallus back to full strength.

Once she got him good and hard, which didn’t take long at all considering his stamina pools and aura levels, Blake arose to her feet and leaned back against one of the other walls of the shower stall with her fingers prying apart her pussy in invitation.

Jaune breathed raggedly as he felt his erection stir with hormonal lust, he eyed Blake’s hair strewn face marveling at her mystique and beauty while also appraising her sexy body in readiness. He walked over to her and got between her legs gripping his shaft and rubbing the head of his dick gently along her glistening vulva. Blake purred and bit down on her lower set of lips in excitable anticipation while eyeing Jaune. The second he placed his head down upon the tight wet opening of her cunt both of them heard Yang yell out something from behind Jaune’s back.

“C’mon now, Loverboy.” Yang cheered in naughtiness and gripped both of Jaune’s buttcheeks before pushing him in! “Pound that pussy!”

After she added that both Jaune and Blake barely managed to stifle a groan at her lame pun joke and instead drowned in the sudden spastic sensation of having him sheathed inside her. It was so sudden and the feeling was immense, so much so that Blake immediately gripped Jaune’s shoulders with her mouth agape in voiceless moaning!

“S-so...tight! Uugh!” Jaune grunted struggling to contain himself as he felt Blake’s extremely tight womanhood squeeze down upon his length, the pressure intensified when Blake wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deep causing Jaune to be overtaken by lust and drive his member back and forth into her body!

“Aaaauuu!! Huuaahh!” Blake breathed as her back pressed and rolled up the wall slippery wall surface. Her hands interlocked behind Jaune’s neck and her ankles tightened their vice-like hold around his lower back, she was pulling him further into her being and Jaune was energetically plowing into it while still trying to be gentle with his strength.

Yang had curled up behind him pressing her breasts into his back fondling his balls from underneath like Blake had done prior. She felt him bounce back and forth in his gentle thrusts into her partner, before long she started feeling him rut into Blake even faster. The loud sloshing sounds of his cock sliding into her space erupted alongside their shared moans as this continued on for minutes on end.

Jaune was still in a high fevered pitch after his bout with Yang and had been transferring that energy his raw fucking of Blake Belladonna’s pussy. The ninja girl in question started to clench her arms and legs down tighter on his body as she was bounced between him and the wall. Suddenly Blake’s toes curled up and her open mouth let out a deep guttural moan as her back arched leading to her having an intense orgasm on the spot!

“Nnnngghh!” Jaune grunted with gritted teeth as he felt Blake’s tight pussy squeeze down and incessantly constrict his length after he pushed all the way inside! Jaune tilted his head back to let out a hoarse moan after he felt his balls pulsate sending another deluge of inseminating blasts of spunk deep into Blake’s body! He felt his balls clench and pulse as more and more was pumped in there while doing that he left himself exposed for Yang swallow his tongue into her mouth once more after he leaned back far enough.

Glug glug glug

Jaune had been cumming inside Blake for at least a whole minute until he finally stopped. The three cuddled together spent in a watery puddle of shower waters pooled with semen there in the shower stall. Both girls rested their heads on his shoulders while cuddling up next to him with arms stroking his chest.

Jaune, despite basking in the heavenly afterglow of the bliss he shared with the two girls, pondered for the second time in his young life; just how in the hell did this happen to me?

\---

Following the next day, Blake and Yang returned to their friends with the deadly venom ready for use. Unfortunately, they couldn't hide their wide smiles after having their first times shared with Jaune, everyone in the group could tell simply by looking at them and Pyrrha legitimately thought about tossing the two of them out the window. Of course Ruby was even more steamed about that whole affair now that she was the only one who hadn’t bedded him yet.

‘Grrgghh! C’mon! I’m seriously the only one that hasn’t made love to Jaune!?’ She fumed secretly in thought as the little rose poured a healthy batch of flour into her bowl.

All of team RWBYP stayed in the kitchen of Beacon’s cafeteria preparing the special ‘welcome basket’ of cookies they were going to give to Cinder and her crew. Outside Blake and Yang took charge in making sure no wandering student or teacher passed by while they worked. Nearly an hour and a half later the baking operation was a success and the girls had themselves a basket full of Cinder Killer cookies ready.

Their miniature pastries were about a dozen in count and all nestled inside a woven basket with plastic covering wrapped around it.

“Remember, we have to keep very careful watch over these and make sure no one but Cinder and her flunkies eats them. Got it?” Ruby declared as she stood over the basket in a doughy mess proudly overlooking the item.

Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, and Yang all agreed by nodding their heads before they started cleaning up the kitchen and placed the basket in a safe hiding space to wait until the appointed arrival.

Separating from her team after putting the basket in her room Ruby walked out of her dorm freshly showered and in her pajamas with one goal in mind; Jaune. She had just cleaned herself following the morning of baking and afternoon of combat training, now she was strolling the Beacon grounds at nighttime wearing her pink pj pants, black tank top, and cute sleeping mask looking for the one boy she never got to confess her love to.

‘Where is he? I know he’s not in his room, the rest of his team is there including Pyrrha, so he has to be alone somewhere. I must find him! I must...tell him...how I feel!’ Ruby thought pacing all around campus until she reached the courtyard where she saw a familiar blonde hoodie wearing boy look up at his ancestor’s statue.

‘There...he is. There he finally is.’ She said in her mind as she took a deep breath and made her way forward. Years of being haunted by his last smile before taking Cinder with him, years of regret with not being honest with her feelings towards her most precious doofus in all of Remnant, was about to burst out of her the second she talks with him.

“Hey Jaune.” Ruby greeted normally in her typically cute fashion.

Jaune blinked twice as thoughts napping out of his thoughts and turned to look to Ruby waving a friendly smile at her.

“Hey Ruby.” He greeted back feeling comfortable around her already. “You out for a late night stroll too I take it?”

Ruby softly giggled and waved it off as she stood beside him. “Nah, I just….got a lot on my mind. Things have been happening lately that I kinda want to share with...someone special.”

Jaune turned to her with a warm welcoming smile before reaching out with his left hand offering her to take it.

“Heh, you’re preaching to the choir with me about that. How about we go for a walk. I think we could both use some fresh air to clear our heads.”

Ruby nodded giddily and took it beginning a comfy stroll around the Beacon courtyard. It was comfortable silence shared between two kindred spirits as they walked peacefully around the courtyard simply chatting about this and that. Ruby missed this, missed all the happier memories she had at Beacon with the love of her life. Jaune was simply happy to be hanging out with a friend, who he must admit was rather quite adorable and inspiring in her heroism.

“I miss this when things...felt a bit more normal. Heh.” Jaune commented feeling awkward when recalling his past two experiences.

“Hey that’s my line, silly.” Ruby giggled feeling that best described her more, she was about to open her mouth when suddenly they caught sight of Nora Valkyrie talking to the four members of Team NDGO over by the garden maze entrance.

‘Huh, wonder this is all about.’ Ruby pondered and Jaune was simply shaking his head while commenting how he doesn’t even want to know.

“I-it’s their business, whatever it is, I say let’s circle around back to the statue. Sound good?” Jaune stated hurriedly when seeing all four members of the team smile scandalously and nod with Nora.

“Yep! Sounds good. Let’s go!” Ruby squealed suddenly rushing alongside him as they raced back to the statue fountain hoping to be unnoticed.

After about a couple of minutes the two found themselves seated on the outer rim of the monument panting and laughing between themselves. It was only when Ruby calmed down that she decided to brace herself for her full-on confession.

“Jaune…” she began softly and scooted closer to him.

“Hm? Yeah, Ruby? What’s up?” He asked turning his face to the side to greet her and instead received her leaning her head forward touching her lips into his.

Jaune felt alarms go off inside his head again as he felt the soft sweet strawberry and cookie scented breath of Ruby’s mouth curl up on his. He wanted to break off and ask her, no demand some answers, but found his words die off in his throat the longer he felt the sweet girl tenderly kiss him. He sat there letting her have it and soon lowered his eyes and receded into it, wrapping his left hand around the back of her neck while doing so.

The instant Ruby felt this she took it as a sign to let the floodgates open and start pouring years of pent-up emotion into her passionate lip-lock. She grabbed the back of Jaune’s head pulling herself closer until she was seated in his lap with legs curling up around his side romantically. Ruby let out all her passion, all her feelings, into this very moment. Nothing would stop her or take this away from her, she didn’t care that all her teammates including her sister wanted in on him, as long as she had Jaune loving her back she was happy.

The two made out for a good five minutes, getting lost into the embrace until finally breaking off leaving both parties breathless. Jaune looked into Ruby’s beautiful silver eyes gazing back at him, he felt his heart stir like it did with all the others and found that despite the odd circumstance that landed him in this, he could deal as long they were happy. Getting lost in those eyes he eventually gathered the courage to speak up and ask a question.

“Ruby? Huh….me? You? How….?” He fumbled in speaking earning a sweet giggle from her blushing face as she placed a finger over his lips.

“I’m sure this sound familiar to you but; don’t worry about that now Jaune. Okay? Let’s just have this moment to ourselves right now, it’s the perfect romantic setting straight out of a fairytale.” Ruby said circling her arms around his back keeping herself on top of him.

Jaune reluctantly accepted that he wouldn’t be getting answers this time, he also cursed his hormonal teenage body for getting so easily enamored within the passion of the moments he’d been sharing with all the girls. But the longer he looked into Ruby’s eyes the less he wanted to argue about any of it, so he simply nodded and accepted putting his faith in her.

“So...I’m guessing we continue this moment, right here?” Jaune asked indicating the eventual lull into sex and Ruby knew it, giving him her nod of approval.

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather do this with. I...I...I love you, Jaune!” Ruby pleaded out with cheeks as red as her hood. Jaune felt his heart stir aplenty by her confession and felt compelled to return fire by stroking her cheek and cradling her head close to his.

“Yeah.., Yeah...I love you too, Ruby.” He whispered back sending Ruby’s heart soaring as soon as heard those words. Sure he may have loved Pyrrha and maybe all the rest, but this little Rose knew the feeling of her heart meant they were destined to be with each other.

Feeling all the warm feelings inside her well up Ruby tossed herself at Jaune again smothering his lips with hers in a frenzied make-out right there on the monument’s basin. No one was around, which was fortunate since Ruby planned to carry things all the way tonight right here and now.

She breathed and moaned between his succulent warm kisses as she felt his right-hand glide up her torso underneath her shirt. Ruby bit her bottom lip in arousal and closed eyes as she felt his hand fondle her bra-clad breasts. His warm gentle feel sent soothing shivers up her spine as she started gnashing her legs up along his body feeling hornier by the second.

After a few minutes of this Ruby then reached underneath her own tank top and lifted it up overhead showing Jaune her lacy red bra with a bashful face. Jaune wanted to gush at cute she was wearing it but decided to instead cradle his head forward kissing her B-cup size cans both tickling her and arousing her. Ruby blushed heavily as she leaned her head back during Jaune’s oral assault on her tits by latching both her hands around his face. Her own body started grinding up against him with legs planted on his thighs. The younger girl had no idea that she knew this and instead chalked it up to sheer instinct in her body.

She then felt Jaune’s fingers reach around her back undoing her bra strap, Ruby pursed her lip in growing nervousness when she felt her chest become exposed after feeling her bra drop. Now staring Jaune straight in the face were her perfectly ample breasts bouncing free with erect nipples. Jaune looked up to Ruby’s blushing face feeling her avert her silver gaze away in shyness until he leaned down to capture one of her nipples between his teeth.

“Hhhsss! Ooohh!” Ruby moaned sharply in a whisper after feeling Jaune gently nibble on her breast making her feel all sorts of sensations. She started grinding her bottom on his lap even faster now feeling the soaking feeling of her panties escalate by the minute.

‘H-he’s w-wonderful with how he’s doing that! Uuuaahh!!’ Ruby screams internally and started undulating her tiny body along his frame as Jaune continued sucking on tit then alternating to another.

Eventually he drifted both his hands over her waist and underneath her pajama pants. His hands slid underneath the fabric to cup her buttocks in his palms squeezing them and eliciting a series of shrill moans and squeals of pleasure out of the young rose. Jaune slid her pants down revealing her creamy smooth buttocks to the air, he noted she wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which aggressively forced his erection skyward creating a tent in his pants.

‘Uwwaah! I feel it! I see it!’ Ruby noted looking down and seeing a noticeably large bulge protruding from his jeans. Feeling her mouth water and her desire to finally give her virginity to him, Ruby pushed up off of Jaune’s body and slid out of her pants standing up.

Jaune gulped with red cheeks as he saw her standing there with clothing hunched up her chest revealing her perky breasts and lower body entirely naked exposing her slightly fuzzy peach. Upon seeing it Jaune felt his crotch stir in slight pain as his erection pushed harder to get out of its confines. Taking the cue Ruby walked forward sashaying her hips confidently, she placed a foot at the hem of his pants undoing it with her toes and then tugging hard to pull them down.

Once she succeeded she bore witness to the marvel that his throbbing foot length erection standing tall waiting to be immersed in her body.

“Jaune…” She purred romantically as she crawled on top of him placing her hands on his shoulders as she hovered her naked lower area above his dick.

“Ruby….” He breathed back feeling his heart beat a mile a minute as she gazed adoringly at him from above. Jaune felt her body nudge ever closer to his erection, the soft warm fleshy feel of her pussy pressed up against the tip of his member playfully while Ruby giggled. She worked her cunt up and down his length seizing herself up for the big insertion, but before she did that Rub clasped her hands around Jaune’s face and bent down to kiss him deeply one last time before dropping her body.

!

She visibly winced internally as she forced herself to push down on his length taking the bulbous head of the monster into her quirm little by little until it reached her hymen. Ruby let out a sharp intake of breath after truly feeling the sensation of Jaune’s phallus reaching as deep as it had, she was nervous about the next step until she felt his hands stroke cheeks supportively nodding to her. Ruby nodded back and braced herself as she pushed her body all the way down on to his length breaching her hymen and swallowing his meat  all the way down to the hilt!

“Eeeaahhh!” She yelped out softly in a painful whimper after feeling her virginity officially get taken by the boy beneath her. Jaune patiently waited on her and then pulled her adorable face onto his for a soft sweet kiss to help distract her from the pain. This tactic truly worked for Ruby, she melted pleasantly into the kiss ignoring the stinging pain of having her cherry taken.

After another two or so minutes Jaune felt her begin moving again, this time it was his turn to wince due to the utmost tightness of her velvet opening pressing down on his length. Ruby started gently bouncing her hips up and down on his cock, slowly picking up speed the longer she went at it. Slowly but surely Ruby picked up her pace to the point where she rose up from Jaune’s chest raising her body and holding her hands behind her head riding him in cowgirl position. Her cute petite body rolled back and forth on top of his in impassioned energy leaving Jaune to groan loudly within his throat at the constricting sensations her pussy provided him.

Ruby bit down on her lower lip giving him a sexy wink as she planted her hands along his chest steadying her rocking rhythm!

“Hhoaa!! Aaahh! Oohh Jaune!” She breathed out in her girly voice as her body swayed backward then forward, her pussy tightly pulling his length every direction it went while Ruby voluntarily squeezed down on it. She picked up a trick or two from Yang when it came to pleasuring themselves, in the past timeline Ruby went without any relationships whatsoever because her heart still held a burning candle for Jaune just like Pyrrha did. Still, she had to please herself multiple times to deal with her enormous sex drive that blossomed during adulthood, one lesson she mastered was how to manipulate the vice-like hold her pussy could have over something held inside of it.

‘Hehe, now that lesson is really paying off today!’ She thought happy to see Jaune moaning in blissful agony underneath her. ‘This is sooo goood! I can’t believe it! It’s everything I dreamed it would be and more! Still I can’t stay here for too long. A teacher is bound to come by and notice this, so I better make this quick.’

!

Jaune suddenly felt the intensely satisfying pull of Ruby’s vaginal muscles clenching down on him the same way Yang’s had done earlier. He felt tight utterly blissful sensations as Ruby constricted her muscles down upon his cock as she slowly gyrated her body harder. Jaune felt this was intentional and sensed his body was pushed much closer to orgasm, thus he decided to treat her as well by reaching up to her tits and grabbing each one into his hands making Ruby moan.

“Ooohhhh!!!” She wailed with a beet red face as she started sawing her pussy even faster to the point her buttcheeks slapped his thighs loudly.

Slap!Slap!Slap!Slap!Slap!Slap!

Ruby rode him like a champion as he squeezed and fondled her breasts occasionally pinching her nipples while doing so. Her face was a sexually flustered mess with her hair now messy and sticking to her forehead in sweat. Jaune was much the same with his hair strewn about like hers, except he looked more masculine and sexy in her opinion.

Minutes more had passed of their frenzied fucking until Ruby finally slammed herself down one final time before yelling out in unbridled bliss! Quickly thinking on his feet Jaune covered her mouth as she succumbed to her climax, he felt it wasn’t necessary to bring any unwanted attention out here, but feeling Ruby squeeze down on his dick pushed into climax also prompting him to quietly yell out as he held onto her!

Jaune grabbed his arms around her lithe upper back side and pulled Ruby closer smothering her lips with his own as his member violently throbbed and pumped voracious amounts of cum straight into her body! Jaune held onto her tightly as each buck of his hips pumped more straight into her teenage pussy. He felt Ruby’s hands grip tightly around his body and saw Ruby lift her head up peering longingly into his eyes while twitching in sharp shudders of elation upon feeling his cock pulsate within.

“Aah! I...huaa!!...Love you! I love you so much, Jaune!” Ruby hollered out pouring all her years of regret and heartbreak behind her while confessing to the man of her dreams everything she feels.

Jaune smiled sweetly back at her with a soft chuckle and pulled her to his lips for another deep loving kiss while both of them gradually came down from their respective highs.

After finally ceasing their shared climax Ruby and Jaune rested in the afterglow of bliss upon the statue monument basin with Ruby purring happily in his chest as he held her close never daring to let go.

Eventually, they cleaned themselves up and put their clothes back while hastily trying to get back into the school without anyone suspecting they fucked on the Beacon statue monument. The pair made it back inside without anyone noticing, holding hands tightly as they walked closely together. They finally made it to their dorm doorways and Ruby sent Jaune off with a quick kiss on his cheeks promising to see more of him tomorrow.

“Good night, Ruby.” He breathed feeling her warm gaze upon him.

“Goodnight, Vomit Boy.” She snickered playfully with him and nudged him through the unlocked door of his dorm to land softly on the floor as she receded into her own.

\----

The morning that followed all five members of the time traveling huntresses convened as always within Team RWBY’s dorm room. It was early in the morning all of them were wearing their sleeping wear still, as far as their intel was concerned the day Cinder Fall arrived here at Beacon was today and all five of them were anxious to bury the bitch once and for all.

On another note when Pyrrha,Weiss, Blake, and Yang noticed Ruby’s positively glowing expression they only knew what it meant; that she fucked Jaune Arc. Leading to all of them glowing with malevolence at their fearless leader, Pyrrha more than anyone else, but secretly all of them knew it was to be expected between the entire lot of them. Nothing was secret between these girls at this point. Which is why Yang decided to finally break the ice on the matter.

“Alright, let’s just say it; we all had sex with Jaune at this point right? With Ruby being the most recent if her face says anything about it.” Yang declared as her baby sister continued rocking sideways in her seated position feeling oblivious to the world around her.

“I’d say that’s a pretty safe bet. I think I can even smell the stench of sex coming off her.” Weiss commented snapping Ruby out of her daze to glare with a cute pout at her partner.

“Hey! I’m not smelly, I just haven’t taken a fresh shower yet after last night is all.” Ruby defended earning flat looks from all around.

“So….we all knew it would come to this. I certainly knew what I aimed for when we came back in time, although I was surprised to see Weiss joining in on our moment on the rooftop, things escalated between the three of us in a very intimate sense. I may not mind sharing Jaune with Weiss in this rather unique relationship, but I’m still rather surprised all of you jumped in.” Pyrrha declared looking around at her sisters in arms.

“When did each of you fall for him?” She added questioningly.

“Well….if I had to give a reason I’d say because he meant the world to Ruby.” Yang began as she sat back down on her butt. “I always kinda wondered just how and why he captured my baby sis’s heart, after thinking back on all the fun times we had in school I realized he was total boyfriend material to anyone as sappy and romantic as either Rubes or P-money.”

Pyrrha and Ruby glared with cute pouts.

“But I thought more about it and dreamt up what it would be like if me and Vomitboy dated. It would be hilarious, I would be brazen and take him on a walk to the wild side of things and he would eagerly try them out just to appease me or impress me. Each concocted fantasy that occurred in my noodle led me to realize just how great of a guy he really is and how any girl would be lucky to have him. That’s sorta why I decided to take an interest, no other man caught my eye quite like Loverboy over there, and I gotta say he’s pretty ballsy himself. His courage and willpower to improve and protect everything around him, a man like that who knows how flawed he yet still has the balls to fight the good fight is a damn stud in my book. Plus it helps that he’s blonde,handsome, and ripped. That’s my reason.” Yang concluded leaving her peers in awe at her reasoning. Blake spoke up next.

“I’d have to say my reasons closely mirror Yang’s to an extent, but my epiphany came at the fact that Jaune never ran away from an otherwise hopeless battle. I always sorta lacked that courage and resolve and just crumble at the first sign of trouble. That night at Beacon within the old timeline was eye opener for me, we lost so much, were hurt so much, and in the middle of all the hopelessness Jaune came up with a plan to win. Even at the cost of his own life.” Blake went on, ignoring the pained faces of Ruby and Pyrrha as she did so.

“That was when I learned how anyone with the right heart and intentions could turn things around when they’re at their bleakest. I saw the qualities in a storybook leader within Jaune and felt...inspired by him, so much so that I felt ashamed of myself for always running away from problems. That’s when I started thinking about him more and wondering just how wonderful we could be together. Like Yang I too fabricated fantasy scenarios about what could’ve been had he not...perished that night, and only wound up regretting missing that opportunity in hindsight. Now that we came back, and also….scoped him out while he was undressing, things can be different and will be different. No more regrets holding ups back anymore, we know who to stop and when along with everything else that could save lives, I won’t be standing by or running away anymore. I’ll take my chance at happiness and fight tooth and nail against the darkness, just like he had done.” Blake concluded leaving Pyrrha and the rest to softly clap in awe of her confessed inspiration.

Weiss then spoke up. “Well, I don’t have a grandiose reason like those two, but I do admit that Jaune….is an exceptionally sweet and noble guy. Where I used to be constantly annoyed by his corny dating attempts I now sorta wish he would try serenading me with that guitar again.” She then chuckled somberly. “It’s funny that the one guy I got annoyed with and told to buzz off happened to be the only true to the core gentlemen I would ever meet that fancied me for more than my appearance or stature. I was always his ‘snow angel’ and when he died I...felt incredibly sad and heartbroken. Of all the people in the world he was perhaps one of the least deserving to die like he did. The memory of that night will always haunt me, but here we are armed with the means to undo the nightmare before it could have its first strike. Before we could ever let anything happen to our blonde doofus, so I say this; I will stand by with Pyrrha and the rest of you in loving and protecting him. Nothing can pull me away from him now.” Weiss finished hearing a rabble of sniffles all around.

Ruby and Pyrrha spoke up and looked absolutely resolute in their surprisingly brief confession.

“We don’t need a reason, or even have a technical explanation about one revelation or another about why we feel what we feel for him. We are simply in love with Jaune, have been so since we met.” Pyrrha confessed then turned to Ruby.

“That’s right, what she said. I love him just the way he is, with all my heart. That’s more than enough reason for anyone.” Ruby concluded looking resolute and giving an appreciative nod to Pyrrha.

Both Yang and Weiss simply accepted their reasoning as full blown love at first sight.

“After everything is done, we’ll figure out the rest of our future together with him, step by step.” Ruby added in resolved declaration until they all heard Blake’s voice speak out over them.

“Girls….” Blake called out to them showing that she was peering out the doorway of their dorm before turning back to them with a serious look on her face. “They’re here.”

Knowing what she meant the rest of them sprung into action and peeked alongside Blake to see the trio of Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai walking around the hallways in school uniforms parading around as ‘New Arrivals from Haven’.

“Showtime.” Ruby whispered then turned to Pyrrha. “You need to go make sure Jaune stays away from all this so he doesn’t get mixed up in any of it. We’ll be doing this ‘destiny making’ moment with the four of us.”

Pyrrha seemed a bit apprehensive at first, largely because she wanted to watch Cinder croak herself, but understood Ruby’s logic and accepted heading out the door and into the one across it to distract Jaune. When she did she saw that Jaune was on his bed reading a comic book in his socks and hoodie looking across the room as Nora dragged Ren by the collar of his shirt down into the hall with her. It was quite a perplexing sight that had both of them questioning what was going on.

“They seem….involved in something we don’t know about.” Pyrrha commented leaving Jaune to comment back to her.

“Yeah well, it seems to be going around. Lately, I feel like I’m the only person left out of the loop entirely among all our friends.” Jaune grumbled and sat up from his bed eyeing her worryingly.

Pyrrha felt that indeed, she knew it wasn’t fair to keep secrets from him, especially after what happened in the last timeline.

“Jaune...you have every right to be upset with me about avoiding you after that night and keeping secrets leaving you in the dark, but you have to, believe me, it’s for a very good reason.” Pyrrha pleaded looking over at him sympathetically. Jaune simply sighed and got up to head over to her.

“I know that, Pyrrha. I have faith in you, and at this point all of Team RWBY too. There’s so much that happened that I feel utterly confused by, despite the wild intimacy….that we shared, I just want to know the truth behind it all.” Jaune explained letting Pyrrha’s green eyes get misty with small tears, but before he could continue he waved her down gently calming her. “Relax, I’m not upset with you, or anyone else for that matter. I just wish I knew the reason is all, but I’m perfectly fine waiting for that day to co-!”

Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha’s lips pressing against his mouth, the girl poured out all her feelings that she held for the boy and managed to pull Jaune into the melting bliss of the lip-lock while she wrapped her arms around him. Jaune would once again question as to how and why this happened to him when he was simply asking for answers, but rather settled for making love to his girlfriend, or rather one of them. Just like Ruby, Pyrrha held a very special place in his heart and was now channeling all his love and devotion to her into their passionate oral exchange.

The two continued making out while standing up until they brought it to the bed where Pyrrha straddled his waist and smiled at him before pulling up her uniform shirt revealing her bouncy D-cup size breasts making Jaune’s mouth water.

“I can see you like them. Well then, how do you feel about this?” Pyrrha giggled and stood up showing him she wore no panties underneath her silken stockings. Her perfectly shaped mound was seen pressing through the fabric of her silken stocking peering down at Jaune below.

Jaune felt a painful erection once again push up into the confines of his pants as Pyrrha slowly slipped off her leggings before hunching up her skirt. Now staring him in the face was her delicious looking red fuzzed mound glistening with arousal.

Pyrrha sat back down straddling his waist reaching behind her body to unzip and pull out his member. The champion turned to look at it once again marveling hungrily at the sheer size, rigidity, and thickness she had filled her up before during that rooftop night. Pyrrha’s hand stroked it from behind in tender ministrations making Jaune moan underneath her. The Spartan champion even went as far as to nudge her buttocks up against his length after pulling up her skirt enough, now here she was warming him up for the main event she was anxious to experience again.

A few minutes of this was all she needed to get Jaune riled up and ready to fuck her, but just as Pyrrha was about to sheathe herself on top of him Jaune suddenly flipped their positions with him on top of her.

“Oooh hooo! Jaune!” Pyrrha shuddered in excitement at his aggressive action. Jaune simply smirked confidently at her as he pulled back and picked her legs up allowing her bare perfect feet to be placed over his shoulders.

“This is our moment right now, Pyrrha. So let’s make it magical.” Jaune stated earning a soft giggle from her as he pushed his hardened length down onto the folds of her slit tenderly pushing on in and making Pyrrha howl wordlessly with mouth agape.

Slip.

Jaune had driven himself all the way inside her twat earning the champion’s stilted moans of intense pleasure to erode her composure. Pyrrha quickly locked both her arms and legs around his body and pulled him down further encasing his meat into the deepest parts of her body! Feeling his member push into her womb past her cervix Jaune wasted no time in humping his hips up and down on top of her beginning their ravenous bout of sexual intercourse with no one around to interrupt or join them.

“MMmmm!! Yes! Haaah! I’ve missed this so much!” Pyrrha breathed out as she felt the filling thickness of Jaune’s meat pushing deep into her cunt.

The blonde boy in question once again let his body do the talking and started really pounding his length down into the redhead’s pussy! Over and over again his hips slammed down into her creating loud smacks of flesh sounding through the air. Pyrrha hiked her legs up higher and pointed her feet over his shoulders, the ever-growing pleasure of Jaune’s length plowing into her caused her toes to curl up and her body to become more sensitive in the heat of arousal and stimulation. She never wanted this to stop, nor have it end at all in her lifetime. She would gladly have sex with Jaune while others are involved, she didn't’ care, as long as he loved her that was all that mattered.

Her perfectly shaped goddess-like body jingled back and forth along with Jaune’s humping form. The leader of Team JNPR planted his feet and gripped her buttocks tightly as he lifted her up by the ass carrying her as she humped herself on his length. It was an impressive feat of strength that excited Pyrrha even more so, Jaune was now carrying her right as he drove his length skyward into her womanhood! Being so up close to him the redhead voluntarily smothered her breasts into his pecs and pulled herself down to kiss him in a heated lip-lock. Tongues gliding, lips smacking, and two lovebirds moaning in fantastical moans, Jaune and Pyrrha made love right there on the spot without a care in the world.

Meanwhile outside the dormroom, Team RWBY stood ready inside the hallways eagerly awaiting for the arrival of Cinder and her two understudies to arrive at their appointed dorm. All four members wore overly sweet fake smiles on their faces as they held the ‘Goodie basket’ in the middle.

Cinder’s POV-

‘Aww...Beacon Academy, the perfect starting point to pioneer the end of the Huntsman line. I’ve only just now arrived, thanks to Lionheart’s forgeries of our identities into the system, and am already eager to get things rolling with the downfall of this place. Such sickening peace and stability at the hands of that foolish wizard, it’s a shame so much needs to be done before the dragon can reawaken. Such as Roman and his Dust robberies, me breaching the CCT tower and by extension Ironwood’s control codes to his machine systems, and last but not least staging the panic at the semi-final rounds in order to attract the Grimm. I can hardly wait until that fun begins, but ultimately patience yields its own rewards. All I have to do is wait and play along.’ Cinder Fall mused to herself as she sashayed arrogantly alongside her two peers Mercury and Emerald.

They were making their way to their dorm room ready to bunker in for the day when they saw a team of four young huntresses wearing Beacon uniforms standing there looking welcomingly at them as they approached.

‘Time to put on the oh-so sweet fake persona for my role in this charade.’ Cinder thought feeling very annoyed at pretending to be nice and normal around other people. “Oh hello there. What brings you four here today? Are you here to welcome us to your academy? Also are those cookies for us by chance?”

Ruby nodded and spoke as Mercury and Emerald appraised the appetizing contents of the basket.

“Hm mm! Yep, we’re going around offering welcome baskets to all our new arrivals for the upcoming Vytal Festival. This year my team was chosen to bake them ready and make the deliveries, this basket right here is ready to be eaten, only by you three. How about you try one and see how they taste? My team and I worked really hard on this yesterday.” Ruby offered gently tearing off the plastic wrap and allowing Cinder’s team to smell the intoxicating scent of the deadly chocolate chip snacks.

Cinder shrugged in a ‘why not’ kind of gesture and reached over to grab one. “I don’t see why not, I am quite hungry at the moment actually.”

“These do look delicious, now I’m regretting skipping the morning breakfast assembly. I’ll have a bite.” Emerald reached over and took one as well.

“Not bad, more of a donut guy myself, but beggars can’t be choosers. Fork one of em over. Thanks.” Mercury grabbed one as well and while all of Team RWBY looked on in innocence they were inwardly smiling evilly.

Chomp.

All three of them took big healthy bites and swallowed enjoying the taste while Cinder eyed the four curiously during.

!

Suddenly Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all felt intensely painful pulses welling in each of their bodies! The trio stumbled to their knees doubling over in pain as veins of pitch black substance surfaced along their bodies.

Cinder eyed her hands noticing the veiny markings spreading out along her skin and face then looked to Team RWBY seeing their once innocent expressions change into more devious gleeful ones.

“W-what...did you..do to us?! Aaagk!!” Cinder croaked struggling to breathe as the venom coursed throughout their bodies making them regret their life choices up to this point.

Ruby dropped the basket and looked down at her with malicious sneer full of hate as they smiled in the wake of their impending doom.

“We saved the future. Now go….and rot in the afterlife, you conniving evil bitch.” Ruby coldly stated as her team members piled on.

“You won’t be killing any more maidens or stealing any more lives.” Weiss added.

“Nor will you be bringing ruin to our kingdoms and homes.” Blake added.

“That’s right, we just saved the light that was our kingdom’s peace and stability, and prevented the fall brought on by you and your nasty witch of a master Salem.” Yang concluded making Cinder’s eyes widen in absolute shock and horror as her vision faded. “And don’t worry, we’ll waste her too along with any other monsters like yourself that’ll come looking for trouble.”

Cinder reached out menacingly struggling to attack them or channel her Grimm enhanced right arm to strike, but nothing came. Instead she coughed out darkened blood and turned to her sides seeing Emerald and Mercury already dead lying in pools of their own demise. Cinder cast one final furious glance at Ruby and croaked painfully before collapsing onto the floor deceased.

Elsewhere inside the dorm room of Team JNPR, Jaune had pinned Pyrrha down in a dominating mating press arrangement slamming his meat feverishly down into her cunt making Pyrrha’s body jiggled voraciously back and forth.

“Aah! Haa! Aaaaaahh!!” Pyrrha screamed out in orgasmic bliss and felt her pussy muscles clamp down on her lover’s appendage pulling him into a rushing climax as well.

Jaune tilted his head grunting heavily after plunging himself down one more time letting out another thick deluge of spunk straight into Pyrrha’s body! He pumped and pumped with his hips slapping back to and from her waist feeling Pyrrha’s vessel squeeze him for more while she panted in post orgasmic bliss.

Eventually the two slowly came down from their respective highs and settled down together cuddling naked in the bed with Pyrrha happily wrapping her arms around his back keeping herself close to him. A bright smile never left her face as Jaune leaned down to kiss her forehead and then her lips.

“I love you, Pyrrha. So so much. I know I should’ve said it that night on the roof, but-” Jaune was cut off when Pyrrha pressed a finger against his lips and treated him to a sweet smile.

“I know you do, Jaune. You don’t need to say it now, your body, the way you kiss me, everything we’ve done together said it, but just so we’re being official. I love you too, more than anything in Remnant. That’s a promise.” She cooed in a happy whisper and receded back into his lips for another loving kiss.

Meanwhile, outside the dorm, Team RWBY was in tears as they explained their ‘mistake’ to a very steamed Glynda Goodwitch and worried Professor Ozpin.

Of course on the inside of their minds, none of them were sad in the least, if anything they were celebrating a major victory while they feigned their crocodile tears to the adults. Only three things were on their mind next and they were; gathering with Pyrrha to discuss future plans with Jaune and the future in general, point Professor Ozpin in the right direction that had Salem and Lionheart as people to deal with, and third take a vacation on a beach with Jaune coming along for rather wild reasons.

All for one as they say.

 

**End of Chapter**

_**To be continued in Epilogue….** _

  

 


	3. Epilogue

 

**Save the Light, Prevent the Fall**

**By Azure**

 

**Epilogue**

 

Remnant; a place a peace and prosperity for all, be it human or Faunus. It had been five long years ever since Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were secretly assassinated. Courtesy of Team RWBY and Pyrrha; five girls who had somehow traveled back in time from a more wartorn ravaged future filled with despair. Ruby’s silver eyed power activated right in the midst of battling an all powerful Salem after she acquired the relics, but instead of a complete wipeout of darkness they found themselves back within their younger bodies during their early Beacon years. None of them knew how or why but they knew what to do in order to prevent the worst of what was to come. In regards to Salem however, that was a story to be told later, but as of right now there was nothing to worry about.

Now with Cinder and her two cohorts dead the infiltration leading to the fall of Beacon was prevented. The five girls were free to take up the second chances they’d been yearning for in regards to their feelings about a certain boy; Jaune Arc. In the future that never was all five of them had learned they each held some degree of intimate affection for him that became realized after his passing. Each girl had their reasons for their affections, ironically all of them really spawned from his do-or-die victory over fighting Cinder. His death having been the cost for the kingdom’s victory left a deep scar in each of their hearts. Now they are back before it all started, armed with knowledge and experience and given second chances to make things right. Each and every one of the five took to both confessing to Jaune then seducing him into sex right on the spot. All of their moments being consecutively done throughout the week starting with Pyrrha and Weiss.

Jaune was extremely confused, and despite counting his blessings on making love to five beautiful ladies his head was filled with questions on the ‘why’. The girls didn’t tell him for his sake as well as the sake of the mission,each time he asked he was just seduced into a sex-addled state of forgetfulness. Although eventually he knew he genuinely had their love and devotion and eventually stopped caring about the ‘why’ for a good while. From then onward Jaune did his best in being the most caring boyfriend he felt those five girls deserved, and they loved every minute they spent with him. During the five years after Cinder’s demise and their graduating from Beacon Academy Jaune along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha stayed together happily in their unprecedented polygamous relationship.

They just recently completed their graduation ceremonies at Beacon’s auditorium, where it all started,and now all of Teams JNPR and RWBY were fully realized Huntsmen of elite status. In Ozpin’s opinion they were practically on the same levels as both Qrow and Glynda Goodwitch themselves. Having just told their respective family members the news the crew of six felt a nice long celebratory vacation was in order.

 

**********

 

“Alright, I’m about to head over to the ice cream shack and get ourselves some frozen treats. Which flavors are you all craving?” Jaune offered as he stood there bare chest exposed in its handsomely toned shaped with only a pair of blue swim trunks and a pair of beach sandals on. His hair was slightly longer yet styled in the same design it’s always been, his body became filled out in a rather impressively toned physique that often had random women drool at the sight of him whenever they passed by.

Ahead of him lay all of Team RWBY laying on their backs comfortably along the reclining beach chairs.

“I think you already know what I like, sweetie. Cookies and cream, love yooouu!” Ruby chirped out happily when poking her head up from her position on the chair.

Ruby was a head taller now and more developed in sleek curvaceous physique. Now having a firm C cup sized pair of breasts along with her ideal huntress body she was a close match with Pyrrha’s. Ruby was still limber and relatively petite compared to the others despite her exceptional growth, but she was also now an angelic looking lady now with longer red and dark hair styled to resemble her late mother Summer Rose. Right now she was dressed in a cherry red two piece swimsuit with a rose symbol on it.

“Frosted blueberry for me, Jaune.” Weiss added glancing at him from the side with a peaceful smile. Weiss had grown up as a person,both physically and in maturity, no longer was she as snide or prudish like she once was, yet still she retained her more sassy personality that Jaune was quite fond of. She was as tall as Ruby with her hair longer and tied up into her overhead ponytail. The front was styled in a manner more similar to Winter’s hairstyle except with more curly bangs down the side of her face exemplifying her grace and beauty. She was still somewhat petite in stature but her shape and breasts filled out more to match Ruby’s with her chest seeming a bit bigger. She was overall still the same Snow Angel that Jaune knew and loved and was now  wearing a white snowflake patterned two-piece bathing suit with a transparent sash around her arms.

“Well, anything for my girlfriends.” Jaune answered rubbing the back of his neck modestly,he always felt rather odd saying that in plural. He then turned over to Yang and Blake. “So how about you two?”

Yang looked as bodacious as she’d ever been except she was a bit taller and more filled out in bust and body making her look like a fully grown woman. Her hair was still long and lustrous, currently tied into a puffy ponytail down her back. Her chest grew in size as well, where it used to a bouncy D cup was now a DD cup size bordering on E cup and making her look like a total knockout. She was wearing a rather lewd swimsuit, in Jaune’s opinion, which consisted of mainly two yellow string-thin pieces of clothing that left almost nothing to the imagination. If Jaune ever saw one nipple popping out he feared that he’d jump on Yang and fuck her in a primal lust fueled urge. He felt that she knew the effect it had on him.

“I’ll take a Strawberry Sunrise flavored cone, if they haven’t invented that yet then just plain old strawberry. Thanks, babe.” She answered with a toothy smile.

Blake was next to her and in appearance she was much the same save for being a bit taller. Her body was modeled in perfection with wide hips and slim waist accompanied by her fair perfect skin which was currently draped in a stylish dark one-piece swimsuit design. Her bow was absent with her cat ears twitching freely as she read into her book, like always. Blake turned to him with a sweet loving smile on her face and answered him.

“I’ll just have a frozen trout on a stick, I know they sell that here, thanks sweetie.” She said glancing at Jaune.

With a smile as he then turned to look over at Pyrrha, who was just now getting out of the water after having a swim, she arose from the ocean whipping her beautiful long red hair back over her shoulders.

Her body was simply perfection in all its forms; wide hips, slim waist, and a flawless physique of both a supermodel and an elite huntress rolled into one. Her chest was actually bigger than Yang’s with it being a solid E cup in size, Jaune never not found that greatly arousing to behold. Pyrrha wore a bright red two-piece swimsuit adorned with her personal logo on it much like Ruby had done with hers. The moment she greeted Jaune, she smiled sweetly and walked up to him draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Hhmm, I think I’ll just have whatever you’re getting, honey. Anything is fine as long as I get to share it with you.” Pyrrha purred with a half-lidded gaze earning the ire of the other four girls.

“Hey now, we all agreed to share him later on today. So don’t get any ideas on hogging him and making with the hanky panky, P-money!” Yang called out eyeing the gladiator with a mild glare.

Pyrrha just turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her before pulling Jaune’s face into her chest! Jaune once again blushed and stammered trying to resist temptation until later when he had some privacy with them.

‘Seriously, how did this happen to me?’ He asks himself in a rhetorical manner. Jaune often did this quite often as a habit of questioning his good fortune.

Pulling himself up from Pyrrha’s chest he gave her a brief kiss on her lips before breaking off to go get the ice cream.

Pyrrha sighed in happy relief before going to sit down over with her four close-knit co-girlfriends.

“So, now that we’re all alone; how are things progressing with the rest of the world after you-know-what?” Pyrrha asked putting on a serious face. All of the girls perked up at this and sat up to discuss it amongst themselves. Blake went first.

“Well, as we know General Ironwood along the might of his Atleasian army raided the White Fang base over in Mount Glenn after we left that anonymous note. I hear they’re cleaning up nicely despite dealing with a series of skirmishes along the way, most White Fang members aren’t entirely blood thirsty extremists like Adam originally wanted them to be. Hardly any new recruits are joining their ranks anymore either, but the more stubborn ones like Adam are still putting up a tooth and nail fight simply out of pure spite.” Blake summarized.

In the months following Mount Glenn and the assault led by Ironwood, the White Fang splintered apart into groups with only really one of them still launching attacks on the populace. That group was led by Adam Taurus, who was steadily losing support after having his followers seem act like little different from a raging maniac.

“Heh, those huntsmen from Vacuo deciding to dismantle the Council’s rule sure worked in our favor, huh? I definitely don’t recall a ‘Huntsman ruled order’ being set up in our old timeline. If only those asshole bandit tribes didn’t cause as much trouble we wouldn’t have needed to deal with that extra year of school to make up for participating in all those suppression missions.” Yang added with a hint of bitterness at the mention of the bandits.

“It’s weird how things changed so much from the point of preventing the fall of Beacon, in spite of all that we still had a lot fighting on our hands with both the bandits and the remaining White Fang goons wanting blood. Still, we did everything right with Adam and his flunkies finally being taken into custody. Faunus everywhere are being treated a little better and rulers like Blake’s dad are in peace talks with this new Huntsman order.” Weiss chimed brushing her hair as she sat huddled with the rest.

“Sienna Khan has no sway anymore either, but there are still quite a few that are very loyal to her. If I know her as well as I do then she won’t be starting any trouble knowing Atlas will bear down on her, plus I think she’d be happy to see all the great strides in progress between human and Faunus. She was never a spiteful violent psychopath that Adam was, but she was aggressive for a reason. Now that reason is gone.” Blake addressed with a proud smile.

“Plus there’s also you, Weiss, taking over the SDC from your jerk dad. That’s a big one to celebrate! I know you’re grandpa would be very proud of you.” Ruby piled in with a wide grin.

“Well it’s nothing I wouldn't have done in either timeline anyway, besides we’re gonna need all that extra space once we get started on *ahem* raising a family.” She mentioned making all five girls blush at the prospects of the future ahead of them. “I know you all have been tossing out your contraceptives right after graduation hit. I did too for that matter.”

“Speaking of which, and I know this is off-topic, but how random is it that Nora and Ren are getting married with him having four extra wives along with Nora? It just literally came completely out of nowhere. Team NDGO, of all people, fell for that guy like we fell for Jaune and now they’re getting hitched to him. I’m just still really floored by the randomness of it is all.” Yang mused in amazement that, like Jaune, Ren had his own set of wives to care and love for the rest of his days as well.

Jaune and all of them were not married quite just yet, but they still admired Nora’s wild brashness in ‘tying down her man’ using a plan to get all of them together for what she calls a ‘party’.

“Yes, it has been quite an adventurous life these five years ever since coming back. I think the most important victory of all was leaving Qrow and Ozpin with that anonymous information on all of Salem’s whereabouts as well as her location. Lionheart was taken care of as well for allying with her, plus there is also the fact that Salem’s council of chosen were there with her in the castle when it collapsed. It was wise to leave it to Ozpin and Ironwood in handling her now that Cinder is long dead.” Pyrrha added with a peaceful smile.

“It really is amazing what a horrendous amount of bad luck in the shape of his semblance, a bunch of well-placed Dust bombs, and a battle-hungry half-drunk veteran huntsman can do when given all the right information. We were all so busy dealing with the bandits and the White Fang remnants that we didn’t even get to fight her ourselves, but knowing the wicked witch is dead is enough for me. We all know she’s gone, saw the body and no longer feel that weird dreadful feeling we had back in our alternate timeline.” Weiss summarized earning nods of agreement from the others.

“Now we have the rest of our lives and a bright future to live out without darkness. Peaceful times are coming and that means we’ll be pretty bored later on, on that note how about we get to work on baby names?” Ruby offered earning nods and giggles of excitement from the others.

********

Handing over the cards of Lien and taking an entire tray of ice cream cones into his arms Jaune struggled to maintain his balance with them after pocketing his wallet.

“I hope I don’t drop this, I rather not make the girls upset by wasting these. I know Ruby would go crazy over anything with cookies in it.” Jaune said to himself as he struggled to keep his balance when he heard a familiar voice speak up next to him.

“I think you could use some help.” A calm male voice said causing Jaune to turn his head and see the friendly face of Lie Ren standing next to him holding his own tray of ice cream cone snacks.

“I was on my way back to bring these for my girls too.” He explained showing Jaune his own tray of ice cream cones perfectly balanced up on the palm of his right hand. “I could offer an extra set of hands for you if you’d like.

“Yeah, I would very much like.” Jaune answered chuckling with a sheepish grin as Ren took up one of Jaune’s two trays and easily lifted it without trouble impressing him.

“Wow, you are good with that. C’mon let’s walk and talk while we head back, it has been awhile.” Jaune said as he started walking down the boardwalk heading back to his spot with the girls on the beach carrying his tray as Ren walked alongside him.

The two friends quickly caught up on current events, namely involving how Ren is faring in his surprise polygamous relationship of Team NDGO and Nora.

“Man I still can’t believe those four girls really had it out for you, Ren. Guess you’re lucky to have Nora around as your wingman/girlfriend huh?” Jaune said chuckling.

“Yes, but it’s certainly no picnic either. I already tire myself out keeping up with Nora’s boundless energy and chaotic antics, combine that in with four surprisingly frisky girls and you risk being in a coma.” Ren stated. “Still, I can’t believe the entirety of Ruby’s team had it out for you just as badly. It must be quite the experience having not only Pyrrha but those four girls as well. Are me and Nora expecting wedding bells in your future?”

Jaune went red and gulped nervously. “Yeah,well maybe not soon,but I am expecting a lot of positive pregnancy tests in the near future. I’ve been with each of them so many times these last few years and recently we’ve been going at it without any protection whatsoever. So right now I’m sorta expecting the ‘P’ bomb to drop on me any day, multiplied by five. But I’ll face the challenge head on like I always have. I mean it can’t be any worse than fighting some horrifying Grimm dragon or challenging some fire witch with nearly unstoppable power, right?”

“That’s an oddly specific scenario, but I think you’ll handle it just fine. You’ve been with them this long haven’t you?” Ren commented grinning as Jaune thought back to the truth that was told to him during those so very long ago about why the girls did what they did regarding Cinder and himself.

It still shocks him to this day that all five of them really came from the future where he, along many others, had died due to some dark witch’s machinations for power. Now they had come back, in their younger bodies, and prevented the apocalypse by directly killing the people responsible for the fall of Vale. If that wasn’t enough they had also taken to confessing their feelings for him right before seducing him there on the spot. Jaune tried not to think about that future too often, but it made the most sense considering everything that happened after. Still, he had his five girlfriends to please and love for as long as he lived and he wasn’t going to let some dreary alternate future bring down his spirits.

“Well, there I am straight ahead at this corner of the beach here.” Jaune pointed out as they reached the point of the boardwalk leading into the beach shores. “I’ll just take mine now if you please, thanks again, Ren.”

“Anytime, Jaune. Now go and make your girls happy, while I try and survive mine. I’m still very sore from last week’s party. I think Nora is trying her darndest to have a baby, best of luck to you if all five of your girlfriends want the same thing right now.” Ren said making Jaune laugh as he handed him his tray of cones before the parted ways.”

“I’m back!” Jaune announced smiling as he stepped forth onto beach shore with the ice cream trays in tow.

The girls lit up when they saw and all of them, mainly Ruby, who bounced up to go get hers. Everyone else got up and went for their specific ice cream cones and started eating. Jaune sat down in the middle with Pyrrha sitting beside him curled up and holding her cone up to his face tenderly feeding it to him romantically occasionally kissing his cream covered lips in between. The rest of Team RWBY sat around him nibbling on their treats eager to go into the night’s special event featuring Jaune in the middle of it all. Other than Pyrrha their hands roamed along his body stroking and feeling him up while still eating, Jaune only lost concentration whenever any of the girls placed their feet into his lap rubbing his legs all around until reaching his bulge. Jaune sputtered and went red trying not to give in to his lust right there and now, but he had gotten to this treatment plenty in the last five years and learned to perfect his endurance. He even mastered his semblance, which came in handy plenty of times whenever the girls became amorous and wanted three-ways to happen.

Right now however he was just happy sitting with his five girlfriends and watching the sunset.

“Mmm mmh! I seriously cannot believe they actually invented it! I was only joking when I said it earlier but ho boy Strawberry-Sunrise flavored ice cream is simply amazing!” Yang commented between slurps. She started slowly wrapping her tongue around the melting nub of her treat in front of Jaune purposefully getting him riled up and it was working.

Several of the girls mewled in giggling excitement when feeling his erection bulge up.

“Hmph, mine could use a bit more flavor. Probably shouldn’t have went with blueberry in the first place, but oh well.” Weiss noted in mild disappointment at her cone’s taste then slid her left hand down the waistband of his swim trunks feeling up his foot long erection using the soft skin of her fingers. Now Jaune really winced and sputtered as he felt the growing build up of sheer pleasure.

“I can think of another treat I never get tired of.” Weiss added giggling as she leaned in closer to his face with half-lidded eyes filled with lust.

“Alright, ladies I think it’s pretty obvious that we all want some ‘Jaune lovin’ right now. So how about we quickly finish our ice cream cones and head over to Weiss’s beach house out here on the docks . If we decide to *ahem* have our romantic moment here then a lot of people will be be watching and I’m not very comfortable with that.” Ruby declared standing up with hands on her hips proudly.

Everyone nodded including Jaune, Ruby hopped over to sit right onto his lap with her creamy light legs straddling his thighs. She sat there giggling and started feeding him her own ice own cream cone like Pyrrha had done. Jaune was simply going along with it tasting the creamy melting nub of cookies and cream with Ruby right after she leaned over to kiss his lips together over the treat. It was a sloppy exchange that Pyrrha included herself in resulting in an oral threeway exchange of tongues and hungry lips meshing together.

“Someone better stop those three before things escalate right here on the beach. I am not a fan of the idea of  having everyone around us be voyeurs.” Weiss addressed leading Blake and Yang getting up and pulling them apart giggling.

Eventually everyone finished eating and stood up to head over to Weiss’s privately owned summer beach house just a few yards away. It was a rather elegant and lavish two story beach-front summer home prepared and ready for their special night together with their boyfriend.

As they all walked together each of the girls had a hand placed on Jaune’s body smiling peacefully and content as they made their way forward.

Elsewhere in the world a happy go lucky Penny Polendina strolled about in New Vale singing happily to herself insider her new body. She was taller more serious and woman like than her previous form, not to mention stylish armed and well equipped despite her unassuming appearance. She was looking forward to seeing Ruby and her friends, even interested in meeting the ‘boyfriend’ she talked about. Penny had no clue what entails to having one but hoped Ruby would someday show her with Jaune.

In another part of Vale, Amber Autumn lay in bed resting in the hospital room. The scar was still ever present on her face but ever since the death of the perpetrator she found her powers and healing abilities returned to her. Although it was still a long and painful recovery process, nonetheless she was happy to sit up in bed and gaze out the window looking at the beautiful sunset knowing there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Sienna Khan had returned to Menagerie island after her White Fang group fell, namely Adam’s radical camp. She was slowly seeing progress being made between peaceful coexistence which put a frown on her face that it came from methods that didn’t involve her aggressive approach. She had little reason to believe it would last and thus brought with her over a dozen Faunus still loyal to her ready to help prepare in case of a violent future. She’d be ready to face it and will not make the same mistakes as Adam did, but she would wait until it does happen and history repeats itself.

Roman Torchwick and his killer sidekick Neo took to hiding out in a stolen Bullhead floating unassumingly over Vale until he found another hideout. He regretted allying himself with viscious genocidal maniacs, not that he was much to talk, but fortune fell in his favor with Cinder and her two brats getting killed during their infiltration. With the White Fang falling apart after Ironwood’s attack the master criminal found a new hobby in stealing and salvaging their abandoned bases until he got back into his momentum. For right now though he was just going to head to Mistral and go into hiding, he heard from Neo they have great ice cream.

*******

Upon making their way inside the house, Weiss locked up and drew up the curtains as Jaune was led to the upstairs master bedroom where a large queen sized bed lay prepped and waiting for him. Ruby and Pyrrha both gently pushed him forward causing him to land on his back atop the bedspread surface. Blake and Yang both tugged on his swim trunks hastily pulling it off of his legs revealing his foot length member in all its erect glory. All five girls felt their mouths water at seeing it, regardless of how many times they’ve witnessed its beauty they could never get tired of Jaune of his thick length cock.

Giggling Ruby lunged forward tackling him onto the bed along with everyone else. All five girls were still wearing their swimsuits, but that was soon to change as they all begun kissing all over his face and chest with Ruby at the center sucking apart his lips making out with him.

Between all the heated breaths and probing hands Jaune was basically dogpiled by all of his girlfriends laughing heartily along with him until they sat up taking turns tonguing his mouth. Right now he had Pyrrha in his hands gingerly pulling apart his lips with hers while sliding her tongue inside of his mouth humming blissfully. While she did this Blake and Weiss tended to his lengthy erection by having a hand each gripping his shaft pumping him as they waited for their turns. After about of minute or two of heated making out Pyrrha reluctantly pulled from Jaune’s lips breathing hotly as her heart soared with body ready for action. She quickly undid the cups of her swimsuit top piece revealing her perfectly shapely plumped breasts in all their glory.

Jaune’s mouth watered at seeing them, especially when Pyrrha jiggled them around in her hands playfully. Not wanting to be outdone Ruby did the same and peeled up her top portion of the bathing suit she was wearing to show off her perky and firm breasts for Jaune to salivate at.

“Well everybody’s doing it. Don’t want to be left out now do we?” Yang cheered out with a giggle and ripped off her string bikini top part unveiling her busty breasts. Weiss and Blake both undid theirs as well leaving Jaune to stare slack-jawed at all of his girlfriends' tits staring back at him.

Some of them giggled as they playfully shaked their tits at their boyfriend before eventually pulling  him into their embrace beginning the most important night of his life.

**Pyrrha and Weiss-**

The redheaded spartan and the snow haired Heiress went first; Weiss and Pyrrha both started kissing along each side of Jaune’s neck and face making him moan in raspy breaths while the other three girls sat back masturbating themselves in preparation and entertainment.

Pyrrha guided Jaune’s right hand over to her tits allowing him to freely play with them whereas Weiss hugged his face into hers frenziedly sucking on his mouth in a heated make out session. Jaune hummed within her throat as he felt her tongue eagerly wriggle around daring to clean him out. He winced and followed up with a sharp moan when he felt Pyrrha’s lips gently bite into the side of his neck giving him a hickey. She gingerly nibbled and sucked along his collarbone then to his jawline while squeezing her right hand on his meat. Weiss continued hungrily sucking on his face as though desperate to taste him and only him on her lips and tongue. She mewled within Jaune’s mouth when she felt his left hand dip between her legs massaging her clit and fingering her out.

Pyrrha’s left hand started squeezing and pinching his nipple until she slid her face in between Weiss’s mouth engaging the two of them in an erotic three-way exchange. Weiss just hummed pleasurably as she felt the redhead’s tongue glide along her own and into Jaune’s mouth making him moan as the two beauties both worked his lips with their mouths.

Soft lip-smacking noises connected between the three until Weiss and Pyrrha eventually pulled off so that they slid their bodies down his to that the two met at the towering erection that was his cock. Jaune felt his breath hitch up once he felt both Pyrrha and Weiss kiss the sides of his cock starting with the head. He felt their succulent soft lips mesh together around the tip kissing and sucking on it with hungry lips causing him to tilt his head back and moan. He even felt their breaths while their hands fondled his balls, eventually Pyrrha beat Weiss to the peach of engulfing his bulbous head into her mouth swallowing it inside and lapping her tongue around it eagerly. Weiss settled for tracing her tongue along his lengthy shaft, both girls quickly got to work fellating him while fondling his large balls together eager to coax a lot of spunk out of him.

Meanwhile Yang, Ruby, and Blake, sat back watching as heavily aroused voyeurs with Yang now dipping her fingers in between both Ruby and Blake’s pussies. Ruby held her back moaning heavily as she felt her sister dip her right hand between her thighs working her pussy and dipping a pair of fingers inside. With Blake it was the same but to her the more arousing spectacle was seeing Weiss and Pyrrha make out with each other after having Jaune’s dick between their lips.

“Mmmnhh!!” Pyrrha mewled as she felt Weiss’ tongue slide into her mouth as Jaune’s member twitched in excitement between them.

After feeling he had enough as well as not wanting him to waste any on their faces and/or tastebuds both girls pulled off of his meat. They stood up pulling down their panties exposing themselves completely to him with moist visible pussies galore, but that wasn’t the real surprise Jaune saw. Around each of their navels, there was a tattoo or marking of his personal twin crescents symbol.

“Pyrrha….Weiss….” Jaune said out astounded while Yang stood up tugging down her panties showing hers as well. Hers was colored in yellow, Blake tugged off hers showing the symbol just below her belly button colored in black, lastly Ruby stood up and flashed hers showing it was red.

“It’s to show that we belong with you and only you, Jaune.” Pyrrha answered proudly stroking her own crimson colored symbol.

“Now enough talk, let’s get right down to it already. It’s one of the rare days where we’re all ovulating at the same time and none of us wants to let it slip us by.” Weiss declared earning a surprised look from Jaune before Pyrrha tackled him to the bed straddling his waist and lining herself up to have his impressive cock impale her cunt.

“Hey!” Weiss huffed feeling beaten to the punch before settling on having Jaune do something else with her for the time being. Just as she heard Pyrrha’s sharp loud moan of pleasure she knew she had started taking his meat deep into her quirm. The champion felt the girth stretch apart her snatch filling her up as she worked herself down more of his impressive length.

At the same time Weiss placed herself over Jaune’s face allowing his tongue to worm its way into her depths making her whimper in sensitivity. She ground her body further along his face rubbing her supple pale buttocks over his forehead grinding her pussy snugly along his lips and nose. Jaune’s arms came up to wrap his hands around Weiss’s thighs keeping her bound deep as he started tongue fucking her.

“Aaahh! Mmnnn!” She purred writhing along his face whilst Pyrrha took to rocking her hips back and forth energetically.

Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was bitten down on while her body rolled itself along his waist savoring the feeling of his length plunging in repeatedly.

“Jaune!! Hhaaa….!!” Pyrrha mewled out loud now planting both her hands across his chest steadying herself as she started feverishly slamming her lower body down into his hips!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Her feet planted on the outside of his thighs allowing her to energetically slap herself down on his meat taking him all the way in! Over and over again his ten inch monster drove all the way inside her body breaching past her cervix and poking into the inside of her womb! The sensation drove the redhead crazy with euphoria just as Weiss was happily gnashing her petite body all over his mouth feeling his tongue wriggle inside deep. Weiss moaned sharply when she felt she Jaune’s lips tenderly suck apart the lips of her vulva while simultaneously rolling his tongue inside her quirm! She did the same thing as Pyrrha and planted her hands along his chest only to connect with hers leading to the two leaning forward to begin making out together.

Tongues glided across  between Weiss and Pyrrha’s moaning mouths as they now held  each other by the arms. Both bodies bounced and wriggled all over Jaune’s frame for roughly an hour more, grinding harder and faster during, until eventually Weiss hit her peak and screamed inside of Pyrrha’s mouth as her legs clamped down around Jaune’s head cumming!

Her back bolted backward slightly as her body violently shivered in shuddering orgasm! Jaune’s lips tasted her vaginal nectar while continuing to eat her out, meanwhile his hips bucked upward several more times until feeling Pyrrha’s body reach crushing climax! She held back her head and let out a mighty wail of euphoria as her body shuddered with cunt muscles squeezing down on his meat prompting him to cum!

‘Here it comes!’ he thought from underneath Weiss’s squirming nether region.

!

He bucked his hips upwards, his balls throbbed, his member pulsed as thick bulges of sperm flowed out of his length hosing into Pyrrha’s body! She instantly felt her level of euphoria spike when feeling the warm syrupy liquid of his seed pour into her womb making her cum!

“Nnngghhaahh!!” Pyrrha hollered out with her body shaking with orgasmic shudders!

Her body shook and her cunt squeezed down hard on his pulsating length for the next several minutes! Pyrrha had just finished cumming when Weiss gently pulled her off so that she could have her own turn next, but first she needed to fluff up Jaune a bit. He was still erect yet slightly flaccid, Weiss knew he only needed a but of working thus encouraging her to stroke his length until it reached fuller mast.

Pyrrha curled on the side still reeling from the orgasmic rush as thick dribbles of seed leaked from her freshly fucked cunt. Jaune simply laid back enjoying the sensations of Weiss’s soft well-conditioned hands feverishly stroking his meat until it twitched with throbbing readiness. Weiss smirked and looked back to a ready Jaune while in the background Ruby and Blake had taken to sucking on Yang’s tits.

********

“Aaahh!! Nnhnh! Ooh Jaune!” Weiss mewled out orgasmically while she lay on her side of her body having her right leg being held up by Jaune’s arms as he rows himself hard into her sopping tight cunt!

He had straddled her other leg and savagely sawed in and out of Weiss’s tight juicy cunt making her scream while curling along the bedspread surface. Her face contorted to one of grand pleasure with eyes steamed up in half-lidded lust, her tongue had rolled out past her lips as her body jingled along the bed. Jaune’s length burrowed deep into her cunt over and over again repeatedly pressing against her cervix occasionally pushing past into her unprotected womb!

Weiss mewled out some more and thrashed about feeling her body about to reach high pitch of ecstasy once again. Jaune rutted his body into her lithe beautiful form before altering their position and picking her up with his arms. The silver haired angel now hung off his body with arms connected around his neck and legs dangling off the sides of his waist while his arms held her up. His length was still buried deep inside her stretching her pussy out and pressing into her cervix. Weiss was a mess with blissfulness and dizzily leaned her head forward to capture his mouth into another passionate kiss! She clutched her fingers harder and squeezed her vaginal muscles down on his length expertly goading him for more, Jaune delivered after securing his hands around her supple lilly white buttocks.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hhhhaaa oooohhh!!” Weiss howled loudly as her light body feverishly bounced and slammed into Jaune’s body! Over and over again his dick rampantly drove into her slickened cunt burying all ten inches inside her core and breaching her womb! The sensation was proving too much for Weiss, her body was seizing up and her head was tilting back with her mouth held open as she quickly succumbed to orgasmic bliss and came!

!

Her pussy started sporadically squeezing down hard on Jaune’s length sucking and pulling on the skin of his meat desperately milking him for that precious essence she readily wanted him to fill her with. She wanted a baby.

Jaune tensed his body up and craned his head back gritting his teeth as he started bucking into Weiss’s pussy in hard fast pulses while his appendage furiously throbbed! His large balls surged and throbbed as they sent thick viscous loads of sperm straight up from his body and into the waiting belly of Weiss Schnee! Weiss jolted up excitedly with eyes going wide as she felt the liquid syrup of Jaune’s nuts flood right into her unprotected womb. So much was pouring in that it made her stomach swell and her body melt within her soon-to-be husband’s grasp, Weiss shuddered violently in yet another climax as her body continued cumming milking Jaune for everything he had to offer.

Eventually their combined orgasm started slowing down leaving Weiss to relax in utter euphoria while basking in the sweet afterglow of sex with her one true love. She smile serenely at him and leaned her head forward capturing his lips in another sweet succulent kiss only lovers would share. She hummed and purred happily in his embrace until eventually plopping off to lie on the bed right next to Pyrrha with thick white ooze dribbling out of her freshly fucked quirm.

Panting and standing upright atop the bed Jaune turned his fierce ready gaze over to the other three there remaining on the couch fondling Yang’s large tits. They took notice he was done with the other two and turned to face each other as though challenging for the right to go next.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Ruby asked offering her two hands in the rock gesture. Blake nodded and did the same until Jaune spoke up catching all of their attention.

“How about I take two of you next? Would the sisters care to come up here?” Jaune offered leaning forward with his hand held out earning an excited chuckle from Yang.

“Still such a dork, but you’re our dork and only ours. C’mon, Rubes.” Yang said with a sly grin as she bolted up taking her sister by the hand with her as they approached the large bed.

**Yang and Ruby-**

 

“Hhooo aaahh! Mmmnn!” Ruby moaned out laying on her back with legs spread wide in missionary position. Jaune was on his knees just now having to insert his freshly erected length right on inside her silky tight depths.

Yang was on top of her gnashing her bodacious buttocks and cunt all over her sister’s face goading her to begin eating her out, Ruby wasted no time in grabbing around her sister’s hips to begin doing just that. Her slimy warm tongue came out lathering all along Yang’s nether region and diving straight into her sopping juicy snatch! The blonde had simply removed all the rest of her scantily clad swimsuit, not that it hid anything whatsoever anyway, and rested her thighs around the rose’s head while engaging Jaune in a steamy and hungry make frenzy.

Yang held onto his broad nicely honed shoulders as she rolled her body all along Ruby’s face, her hot tongue swiveled down Jaune’s open mouth as he sucked and slurped along her as he felt up her large breasts with one hand.

“Hhmmm nnhhh!!” Yang moaned with eyes closed and red blush coating her cheeks, she had never been more in love with him since the day they had sex in that locker room. Years into the future she thought about what she missed and years more passed while still regretting it, now she and her friends had been given a second chance to go wild and by Oum she was going to take it. Starting with having her fellow blonde/boy toy boyfriend pop a baby in her.

She always promised herself she’d be a better mother than her own, Raven crossed off an entire list of things ‘Not to Do’ in life and Yang knew best to avoid each one of them. She was going to be better than her mother that’s for sure, but first she needed to become one tonight.

Yang moaned so more and started rocking her hips along Ruby’s face rapidly, Jaune’s hand started squeezing each one of her large breasts in tandem making her mewl sharper inside his mouth while he fucked her sister hard underneath. His now slick member drove in and out in hard fast strokes that made loud clapping noises whenever his balls smacked into Ruby’s buttocks! She winced in moaning pleasure each and every time.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Ruby mewled loudly underneath Yang’s body feeling the appendage of her boyfriend plunge all the way into her cervix from inside her depths! Her legs dangled up in the air twitching and jerking with each of Jaune’s mighty thrusts into her twat. His hips rowed and swayed backward before thrusting forward all the way in allowing his pelvic bones to grind into Ruby’s. Meanwhile this went for little more than half an hour while Yang swallowed Jaune’s tongue into her mouth savoring his taste while holding onto the sides of his head.

Eventually Jaune started slamming into Ruby harder pushing her close to the ever growing climax about to erupt, Yang picked up on this and lifted herself off revealing Ruby’s messy and cum coated face breathing raggedly. Thinking he had to bend down and engage her in a sloppy make out Jaune was then surprised when he saw Yang coming between them instead. She raised her buttocks into his face, wriggling it tantalizingly, before she held onto Ruby’s face and started engaging in an incestuous make out. The blonde dragon eagerly worked her tongue into her sister’s face and around her face cleaning her of all the juices she coated her with earlier.

“Ho-holy….! I never get tired of seeing that.” Jaune softly commented to himself then took a firm of Yang’s hips and buried his hungry tongue into her juicy quirm! He felt Yang moan inside of Ruby’s mouth causing her to grind her rump into his face earning more tongue and lip work on her mound.

Jaune’s hips started up once again resulting in hard hammering strokes deep into Ruby’s body, she squealed sensitively inside Yang’s throat and felt her body jolting back and forth again in sync with his hard thrusts. Yang ground her snatch right into Jaune’s face having him eat her out ravenously, Ruby bucked her thighs feeling her cunt begin to squeeze down on his thrusting length, and Jaune was beginning to succumb to the pull of Ruby’s vagina pulling on his meat in a desperate bid for his climax. She succeeded.

Jaune tilted his head back and let out a mighty groan right before bucking his hips hard into Ruby’s body and letting off! His balls bulged and his member pulsated, he was sending a thick blasts of semen straight into Ruby’s belly after pressing himself right into her cervix! The young Rose had come causing her to squeeze on his length milking him for more, and boy did she receive. Blast after blast of spunk came flooding into her body filling up her womb in excess with loud throbbing pulses.

“Mmmnnggh! Jaune!” Ruby moaned out muffled from the confines of Yang’s invasive mouth causing the blonde to break off with a wet pant of lips.

Yang quickly turned her head back to see Jaune’s engorged member pumping her baby sister full of semen, she was likely going to be a mother before her. Yang smirked widely and looked to Jaune groaning out in pleasure while his hips bucked and thrusted into Ruby’s tight quirm. He eventually finished up and withdrew from her cunt leaving a thick gooey trail of sperm oozing out, this site titillated Yang quite a bit as she hopped off of her sister in order to tackle Jaune onto his back.

“Don’t forget about me either, delicious.” Yang purred wrapping her arms around the back of his neck pulling herself down to engage in another steamy hungry kiss.

Meanwhile in the background Blake had been facing down with her ass up in the air having her fingers drive furiously in and out of her quirm! She had been watching the scene play out before her and had been stirring up with pent up sexual energy the entire time. Fortunately, Yang picked up on this and slowly broke off from Jaune’s face in order to look over at her partner.

“How about you, Blake? Care to come over here and make this a ‘Bumblebee special’ like before?” Yang offered with a wide knowing smirk causing Blake to perk up and lunge over at them straight from the couch.

Jaune chuckled nervously knowing he was really going to be worn out later today.

********

**Yang and Blake-**

“Ooh hoo! Yess! Mmmnnnhh!” Blake moaned out breathily as she rode Jaune’s face cowgirl style while Yang took to squeezing her large breasts around his shaft sucking on his cock to get him all warmed up.

The feline Faunus rowed and swayed her body all along his face pressing the hot damp slit of her pussy square onto his mouth feeling him taste her. Jaune’s tongue buried itself deep as he held onto her upper thighs from underneath making her moan loudly whilst grinding her body.

Both girls were completely naked now, the other three still recuperating just a little bit from their fuck sessions earlier, all of them with semen leaking pussies gaping open to match the size of Jaune’s length. Jaune himself moaned and groaned out in pleasure while feeling Yang’s luscious plump breasts squeeze into the sides of his shaft in tender ministrations. Her lips pursed and pulled on the bulbous head of his length making him mewl louder as his erection grew stiffer, she could feel him getting ready for more action and was determined to have his baby batter pumped inside of her.

She pumped and pumped her large tits with ever increasing friction while simultaneously bobbing her head on the exposed part of his length. Blake rode and grinded her hips harder and faster feeling Jaune’s lips curl up and suck apart her tender pussy lips as he drove his tongue inside her cunt. His noses poked and prodded her clit occasionally nibbling on that with his tongue like he was doing right now pushing Blake ever closer to a frenzied climax. Jaune grunted from underneath once he felt his member become outrageously hard from between Yang’s breasts signaling her it was time to sheathe herself on the Arc ‘Sword’.

‘He’s ready!’ She musically sang inside her head before pulling off of his dick in order to sit herself up over it about to lower herself down and impale herself.

Around this time Blake had arched her back squealing out in climax as her thighs bucked around Jaune’s head cumming all over his lips and tongue! The lithe beautiful form of the Belladonna woman shuddered and twitched all over her boyfriend’s face while he lapped up all her nectar. Blake came down from her high fast enough and twisted herself around to see Yang tossing her a wink before plunging down impaling herself on Jaune’s appendage!

“Nnnaaaaghh!! Ooh yeah! That’s it right there, loverboy!” Yang mewled out with profound pleasure after filing herself up with his penis sliding all the way into her cervix. She had on a sexily delirious smile on her face while  she adjusted herself to the thick presence of his dick buried all the way inside her.

Blake pulled herself off of Jaune’s head to  better give him a fresh intake of breath, seeing him messy with her fluids afterward. She smiled sweetly and leaned down to begin engaging him in an intense and sexual make out session while  Yang started riding him like a cowgirl.

She hooted and hollered the longer she stayed on it, squeezing her cunt hard down on his meat as she swayed her body back and forth in feverish movements! She tilted her head back moaning loudly with loud howls while also squeezing her large breasts into her fingers, Jaune moaned underneath from within Blake’s mouth as he felt the Sunny Dragon ride him like a bucking bronco.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Yang’s buttocks slammed onto his thighs feeling herself clench and pull on all of his length while she frenziedly bounce her body down onto him! Jaune groaned in pleasurable agony from within Blake’s mouth, feeling himself get pulled and squeezed on by Yang’s tight pussy. His hands came up to wrap around her hips getting a firm grip on her body as it vigorously slammed onto his length, Blake continued making out with tasting her own juices all on his tongue as hers slided across his in a steamy passionate embrace. Yang’s body rode and slammed down hard feeling all ten inches of thick girth slide into her cunt! This had carried on for nearly forty five minutes until Yang started rapidly humping her body along his waist feeling ever closer to her own blissful finish.

Jaune and Blake finished making out leading to Blake crouching just over his head giving him a full view of both her ass and pussy. Jaune had taken to sliding a finger directly into Blake’s ass making her bite down on her lower lip in sensitivity while he slipped his tongue across her folds. She was breathing raggedly and hard feeling her own orgasmic rush coming out, but just at the same time she saw Yang slamming herself down one final time before moaning out loud! The blonde’s hands planted themselves on on Jaune’s pecs as her hips swallowed his meat all the way to the hilt leading to Jaune grunting vocally before bucking himself upward in climax! Yang’s tight juicy snatch squeezed sporadically on his length the same way Ruby’s did leading to Jaune being pulled into his climax as well. Throbbing pumping noises erupted from within his balls as he pumped one thick batch of sperm after another straight into the fertile unprotected space of Yang’s womb!

“Nnnggaaahhh!!!” Yang cried out feeling herself convulse wildly on Jaune’s length causing him to be milked for more payloads of spunk being poured into her quirm!

He came and came repeatedly for several minutes, leading to Yang having a bit of a bulge due to the excess amount that flooded her belly. Once Yang finished she was left a panting mess that popped off to the side with an utterly blissful smile plastered on her face as semen started leaking out.

To Blake’s surprise Jaune was still erect despite cumming like a fountain inside the blonde babe just now, her mouth watered and her eyes fixated on the cream covered pole that stood there in wait ready for the next girlfriend.

“Heh, well? What are you waiting for?” He asked softly with a comforting smile. Blake looked back to him with a soft smile herself and moved forward to eagerly latch her hungry lips on his cock.

She hungrily lapped up and sucked on every inch of his meat tasting both Yang’s juices as well as Jaune’s semen, all while her body aligned itself with his putting her mound against his face once more in a sixty-nine position. Jaune waited for no invitation and wrapped his hands around her thighs before pushing himself into her warm juicy folds eating her out. Blake moaned from within her throat as her hands gripped the latter half of his length gingerly pumping it while her lips closed around the top half sucking on everything she can with a vigorous pace.

Wet loud plops of slick flesh entered Blake’s mouth at a fast pace, the former White Fang girl humped her head repeatedly swallowing her lover’s sausage while he ate her out. Such a thing was pushing her ever closer to her own grand finish, she had been plenty excited earlier from watching him fuck everyone else. Once Blake felt he was hot and ready she immediately bounced up off of his body to go over to a spacious part of the bed and position herself on hands on knees wriggling her rump in front of him.

Jaune smirked and got up placing himself behind her after gripping her hips, Blake bit down on her bottom lip in unhidden excitement as he lined up the thick hard head of his member into her folds making her mewl before pushing right on in!

“Hhhhoooarrgh!” Blake let out after plunging herself all the way down on Jaune’s dick taking him in deep to the point of breaching her cervix. Jaune winced at her sheer tightness, out of all the girls Blake was perhaps easily the tightest pussy he fucked. He guessed it was perhaps due to her Faunus physiology somehow.

Shrugging the thought aside he began pumping and rocking his hips forth into her body! Blake turned into a mewling mess right on the spot as his phallus hammered into her pussy in a seasoned pace. He grabbed her arms by the wrists and held them back while he slammed himself into from behind. Blake’s face screwed up into one of pure pleasure by having her tongue roll out and her eyes go up, her entire body jolted and moved with the ferocity of his phallus plowing into her. His hips continued slamming into her ass and thighs leaving his balls to slap against the folds of her slit making loud clapping noises for all the semi-unconscious girls to hear.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Jaune pounded into Blake’s tight cunt making her moan deliriously as her body shook in movement with each every thrust. This carried on for half an hour when he started feeling Blake’s vaginal muscles begin to sporadically squeeze in and out on his length with her fast approaching climax!

Blake gritted her teeth and slammed down on his body one last time before finally cumming! She arched herself back feeling her pussy clamp down on his length pushing him into another titanic wave of climax! Jaune bolted up and held his arms around her body pulling her into another searing kiss as his member throbbed pumping Blake’s susceptible womb full of semen. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss savoring the warmth and singular embrace of the boyfriend they all cared for. Feeling viscous amounts of cum blast into her womb by the payload Blake was confident she was going to be a mother along with all the rest.

The two relaxed feeling spent with Blake collapsing back onto the bed with the rest of them. All five girls had peaceful satisfied smiles on their faces and thick dribbles of semen oozing out of their cunts, even Jaune knew what to expect in the future at this point, but he wouldn't’ have it any other way.

Laying back into the middle he felt them all stir pleasantly and each place a hand over his chest lovingly as they drifted off into sleep.

‘I’m probably going to have to take their measurements in ring sizes, aren’t I? Better ask Ren for tips later to do this right.’ He thought drifting off and laying back letting darkness overtake him into slumber.

**********

 

**Twenty years later…..**

 

“Wake up, Dad!”

“Get up, Daddy!”

“Time for breakfast! We made your favorite; Pumpkin Pete cereal with bananas inside it! We even added the chicken nugget dinosaurs you like on the side. I ate some though.”

“Don’t make me bounce on you, papa!”

Several young and jubilant voices rung out stirring Jaune from his sleep as he felt the bed shake with little feet jumping on it.

He groggily opened his eyes to see four of his youngest kids; Wanda, Hestia, Belle, Tia-Yang, and Lila Rose, all pounce on the large queen sized bed holding a tray of handmade breakfast for him.

“Surprise! Happy Father’s day!” They all cheered out with enthusiastic faces as the five mothers;Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha, all stood in the doorway laughing mirthfully as a forty-two year old Jaune greeted them with a smile.

“Well how about that, huh? C’mere you little rascals.” Jaune cheered out as he scooped his five youngest girls into his arms feeling them giggle and squirm around.

“Don’t forget about the others, honey. They want to celebrate today with you too.” An older yet matronly beautiful looking Pyrrha said while carrying the youngest newborn and only boy within her arms. She then stood aside letting him see an innumerable amount of children, entirely girls ranging from later to early teens and nearly all of them having blonde hair, standing outside the bedroom ready to celebrate with him.

“Hoo boy.” He yelped as they all surged forward like a stamped ready to dogpile their father on top of the bed. “Save the bed, prevent the fall of the frame! It costs a fortune!” He yelled out when all his children landed onto the bed breaking it with him the middle.

 

**The End**

 

AN: Whew! This was one was special, a doozy, and the first completed fic I’ve ever done honestly.

now I know what you're all thinking, Salem's demise being anti-climactic and all that, but it's just as the story goes according to the client's outline. These are mainly porn first then story, but some just like for the stories ironically. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, this concludes 'Save the Light, Prevent the Fall'. 

 


End file.
